


Assassin Couple

by thewritingaddict



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Evie frye - Freeform, F/F, Jacob Frye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingaddict/pseuds/thewritingaddict
Summary: A letter you found laying under the doorstep of your apartment few weeks ago, from Henry Green that implying to meet him at his shop for he wanted you to meet an assassin's named 'the Frye twin'. "An assassin can have the time to meet" you thought to yourself, scratching your cheek.A simple task you're wondering about, what an introduction to these twins will construct this time? Henry wasn't detailing much in his writing, but either way it has already created a curious thought.Decided to republish my work, in my new account, since I decided to start writing again + I am still proud of this work a whole lot.PS. I need to revisit this fic and correct the many armature mistakes. I know.





	1. ChapterOne

A letter you found laying under the doorstep of your apartment few weeks ago, from Henry Green that implying to meet him at his shop for he wanted you to meet an assassin's named 'the Frye twin'. "An assassin can have the time to meet" you thought to yourself, scratching your cheek.  
A simple task you're wondering about, what an introduction to these twins will construct this time? Henry wasn't detailing much in his writing, but either way it has already created a curious thought.  
Today you walked out the door of your hidden apartment and locked the door firmly behind you, the weather was sunny true but the clouds were anticipating a light rain. You had your hood on with a hidden blade stick to your wrist, walking your way to Whitechapel where Henry's shop located.  
When arrived you knock on the wooden door to alert the busy Henry whose been into writing something.  
" Oh, Lizzy" had his adorable smile on then left his pen on the desk " Good morning"  
" To you too." you smirked with your arms folding together and resting a shoulder to the door " Writing from the early morning, do you ever rest Mr. Greeny "  
He again smiled " Strive justice is never overindulgence, Ms. Foster"  
You mutter, with a reminder of London's situation that you've been trying to alleviate from the citizen. You've been helping deficiencies families throughout the past years, with the help of Henry who continuously dispatched you to different destinations. You have helped many, but wasn't enough indeed, still the Women and men in this place live in daily restless life and children too are suffering pain and hunger.  
Henry pat your shoulder " This way Lizzy"

Where he walked you to the train station, while you walked beside him.  
" so, how exactly i'd distinguish between the Frye twins?" you said trying to crack a joke that made Henry chuckle a bit.  
" You don't need an eagle sight for that." Henry moving his left hand while telling you " They are completely different in appearance and demeanor, but both have the same devilish smiles"  
You nodded at the information " Devilish smiles.. interesting, Jayadeep"  
He continued few steps towards a train that has some Victorian patterns and the digits of 014, looked more like a private train. He climbed aboard and you kept in place wondering if it's alright to do so, before climbing behind him.  
You whispered close to his ears while walking " psst! im not familiar with this train's routes, but isn't this going to take longer to meet them."  
His answer was in a normal tone as if he is inside his own shop " Lizzy, why you're whispering?"  
" Sshh!" You covered his mouth and continued " The owners of the train might hear us." You acted fully serious, while then Henry took off your hand "But. This is. The Frye's hideout."

Surprised look took over your face, then you twirl slowly to take a more decent look to the inside of this train. It had pictures and painting over it walls, a bed and an attractive chair also a fireplace, You thought to yourself 'god damn'.

A feminine vocal "Hello Mr. Green " you turned your back to the voice, witnessing a female Assassin in a well-made black jacket that had more details than your entire apartment, she had her brown braids as a crown on the top of her beautiful face. It felt good to have Greeny in front of you, for you had your heart beating off that beautiful elegant voice of her.  
"Hello Ms. Frye, allow me to introduce Lizzy Foster. A master assassin and mentor for many other assassin's in different countries, that will help you both." Henry said as then moved aside for you to meet her face to face.

"Golly! Another Evie." Another voice came from the second carriage of this train, which made Evie scowl for seconds.  
"Evie Frye, and that.. was my brother Jacob Frye" She then extended her arm for a shake. Where then you shook her hand, with a stare to her fascinating face and blue eyes. You was about the same length and size as she is, you're just half inch taller but it wasn't a huge difference. Your hand continued shaking hers " it's my pleasure to meet someone from the brotherhood" you said.  
The other Frye came in watching your long hand shaking, until he spoke "And i'm Jacob Frye." He had a different tone than his sister and a different look too, Henry was right then... as always. You took your hand off the shake then asked  
"You sure, you're twins? "  
"Yes, but let's not forget i am the efficient Frye." Jacob hint with a wink  
"Don't make me laugh" The female Frye responded to him " By the way, i am the older sister of this gigantic tot." Evie teased, giving a dirty glimpse to Jacob's annoyed face.

While then Henry cut that dialogue " Let's procrastinate this discussion for later, Lizzy will proceed the plans of hunting Templars for your next target. Good luck." He said leaving you with these monsters.  
" Hunting Templars! astonishing." you had your smirk on and folded your arms across your chest "What are you planning on, Frye twins?"  
" To free London from the control of Templars." Jacob answered " taking down Starrick's associate"

"hmm-" You was impressed by the idea, now you knew why Henry intended for you to meet these two. "And how many you took down?"  
Evie replied pointing at a map placed on a table with marks on "Rexford Kaylock at Whitechapel. Eveline Dipper, Thomas Blackroot. But still The Siblings in the Slaughterhouse to clear the city of London from the control of Templars."  
You then said "It would be my pleasure to work beside my allies. Starting with hunting these siblings"  
"Luckily they are located in London today. Charlie and big pete are sister and brother both working for the Templars."  
"I'll commence this mission for you two. But gazing through incomprehensive map isn't going to help us for now, in order to know the geographical features of the location we need to be present at the destination." You said then heard Jacob giggle and smacking your back.  
"Haha- too ardent like myself, I already like you Ms. Foster"

" I'll be heading there. It's in London, i'll need a ride to there" you said giving a glimpse to the Jacob. While Evie was silent with her own ideas.  
"ts' not a problem! " The younger Frye said reassuring you with a smirk and open arms.  
" Lizzy and Jacob, both proceed the mission while i'd be in search of the piece of Eden" Evie concluded with " but both be careful and Jacob. No. Haste, and follow her directions." she said, as Jacob arched his eyebrows then gave you a stare.

Out of the train you and Jacob walked your way in the streets of Whitechapel. He had a black top hat on, wearing a black leathered jacket on top of a buttoned green shirt that had some patterens printed on. a loosen red tie hanging around a white shirt from underneath the layers, he looked absolutely handsome.

" A very dandy look, for an assassin if you asked me." you commented  
" what? Can't an assassin have a taste! " Jacob said while continued walking. then you giggled at him  
" Yeah sure, Now where is the carriage you have promised?" You asked standing in your place, waiting him to reply.  
He stood in his place then turned to you. "R-ight. follow me Ms. Foster" He suddenly started running.  
You followed him across the streets, until he went on a moving carriage and pushing the man driving it down. Your eyes were fully opened in surprised until you heard him yelling at you 'come on!' you had no choice but to climb next to him. Jacob was driving fast at first, where you couldn't talk but to clutch to the wooden box seat you were on and onto anything you could reach your hand to. Until he pulled the reins around the horse to reduce its speed ' Easy!' he spoke to the horse.

" WHAT. The hell!" you said before taking a deep breath to calm down.  
" Isn't that what you asked me to do!" exclaimed Jacob while driving the cart   
" Well YEAH! but not stealing carts from the people" then you blow a long sigh " either way, we got a cart. Now heading there"  
" Where exactly?" He asked, while you couldn't decide whither he's serious or joking but stared at him until he peeked at you while driving saying loud.  
" i'm joking!" then mumbled to himself " lord!, another Evie Frye"

At London's destination, both you kept searching until found the place where it was surrounded with many buildings. You had pulled your hood on already, 'let's get on top' you told Jacob while snooping from behind a house but he wasn't replying. 'Mr. Frye!' you whispered not looking back. It took you a few seconds to check for red gangs in the area, until you turned your sight  
" Jacob?!" but he was disappeared already.

You climbed the house's roof, carefully scanning the area for a trace that would lead you to Jacob. Little Frye was already cutting a Blighter's throat, then your eyes observed a women with red coat holding a sniper but luckily still not noticing him. You had the chance to stab her neck and then continued watching over Jacob from above.  
Another sniper was dead by your blade, but the man with top hat continued his confront against Blighters. You kept searching for the siblings inside the suspicious house, since Jacob brought the attention to most of the red gang. The Temblar siblings were in different clothing for sure, in more charismatic suits. You were cautious in your steps and very observing to every little thing.

Finally you found them standing both Charlie and Big Pete, facing the other, looking more busy in a discussion but quieter than the Frye twins for sure. The last thing was to reassure that no one was around this room, until you heard a gun fire and that was of course from Jacob's brawl with Blighters.  
You'd never waste a golden chance of killing them both, they certainly heard the firing as well and were about to runaway nevertheless they breathed their last when your blades met their skin. From there you went on the roofs again, to the place you last saw Mr. Frye in. He and some people wearing green suits were fighting hand in hand against the red ones.  
Holding your position for they have already finished with the bad guys, Jacob was standing with them having a great smile on and cheering with 'Behold the Rooks!' and that's when you entered the party.  
" oh!! did you found them? Charlie and the 'Big' guy?" he asked when saw you  
" Already dead. What happened to 'following my directions' Mr. Frye? " You asked with a rough stare.  
"...i was, testing you." He continued joking but not after your pierced eyes had him  
" Alright, lassy you can't impel orders on the boss" Jacob said as he pointed his finger toward your face while talking. You was staring still, holding yourself from punching him then asked  
" And those friends of yours are?"  
" Glad you asked. The Rooks! And i am the boss. Not a recognized gang yet, but in the near future certainly they'll do" Jacob having his proud smile on.  
You sigh to purge your unease, looking him while he gave high-fives to his allies. 'at least he did something' was what on your mind, even when it was a complete mess. Different people have different minds and strategies but anyways the mission was accomplished thanks to you and that's a fact.


	2. ChapterTwo

After the next two day, you were at Henry's shop in the afternoon having a little chat with him.  
" That Frye, Jacob. He was literally like an impulsive child. Can you believe it, I've only turned my head for seconds and he just vanished." Totally into your explanation while watching Henry sorting his books into two boxes placed on his desk.  
"..." Henry having three books in his hand at once, as he place them nicely. " What about the other Frye?"  
You sigh having a recall to that lovely silvery voice " still did not got the chance to work with her. that, Evie" her name sounded more familiar and pleasant at the moment.  
"Im eager to discover, myself" You talked almost to yourself, since Henry was nodding and humming to your words.  
" SO! to where your library immigrating?!?" you asked a bit irritated and had some jest in your tone.  
" the hideout in the train, these two boxes are the last ones." He answered giving a swift look towards you before catching more books to continue his work.  
You saw a box that looked packed " i'll take that to the train, mate" carrying it while Henry gave you a busy nod of approving.  
You held it on your shoulder and stepped out the shop to the cloudy weather. You walked through the busy streets of people continuously bumped to your shoulders not paying attention. The box was a little heavy, which is normal and quite right, because these were Greeny's library on your shoulder.  
At the '014' train, your feet moved forward through the door frame, it was peacful inside.  
You Took few steps in then being startle at Evie's presence, she was looking at you then asked instantly  
" Mr. Green's books? "  
" The rest of them."  
A tight lipped smile appeared on Evie " this way."  
Then she walked in front of you leading you to Greeny's library in the second messy carriage.  
She had an elegant walk, had you to stare at her figure gauchely but then moved your sight when caught yourself acting that way. A gesture from her hand indicating to put the box on the floor, and so you bend down to place it next to the chaotic shelfs.  
" it's too, quite in here." you said as you stood back  
Evie slightly raised her thin brows " indeed..." she breathed out " So..." giving a bashful smile. " interested in some, touring in the train?"  
"sure..." after a pause of awkwardness you agreed.  
" You've already saw the fore, though this is the main carriage, it have our plans and assassination targets on this wall." she pointed at the mentioned wall, that looked very untidy with many objects thrown all over, then continued "this is Jacob's sofa." she rolled her eyes " No need to add more to that"  
" That small desk is where Agnes managing the train supplies. Though you haven't met yet." she walked further inviting you to the third place." Here is a small bar and where the 'Rooks' mostly stay for a drink"  
You nod as she continues her walking to the last carriage." This whole place is for storing our equipment and materials." "You can keep your items here if you'd like to"

You had your hands on your waist with " Thank you Ms. Frye"  
Her eyes rapidly shifted from your face to another place. " Call me Evie, please..." " And it's- OUR hideout, Ms. Foster, means yours as well... since we all are, assassins..." Evie sounded dorky  
You nod " absolutely, and call me Lizzy " You serenely requested.  
Both of you moved to the second carriage and then Evie abruptly talked " Heared that you've trained many assassin's throughout the past couple years, it's really astonishing" she leaned and pinned her arms on the table behind her.  
You smiled at the mentioned topic and were standing in front of her. " Yes indeed. I'v had several pupils at the recent years. They all had their own purpose and aim to fight for, but the same glare in their eyes." You commented and then witnessed her smile grown wider while looking you

You then had your eyes on a distinct mechanism attached to her bracer " What's this do?"  
Evie moved her arm to present it clear to your sight " Uh, the Rope launcher. We use this to travel between buildings. We've retrieved it from a Blighter leader's hook-pistol, into this, with the help of Mr. Bell of course. It's a long story."  
It looked nothing like an equipment you've seen before, you were scanning it with your eyes with amaze.  
" I must ask Mr. Bell to construct one for you." Evie said  
" Personally, i like to keep things simple. But a different method than original assassin's climbing, sure will do." You said, as Evie looked more comfortable talking to you.

Both of you discern a noise of someone's foot steps, coming from the first carriage. Evie said to you " must be Jacob."  
She could recognize his pace and will next know yours as well, you thought to yourself.  
Jacob with his top-hat being placed on his dark brown hair.  
" What have you done now?" Evie asked, where then you couldn't decide if that's a joke or she is waiting for an answer.  
" The Blighters are requesting a gang fight." He answered as he threw his back to the sofa. " How's your day going Ms. Foster? Having some fun with Evie?" Jacob asked mocking his sister.

" I know she did, better than having some indocile brat." Evie gave those words referring to the last mission as you assumed, which also you thought as a starter for a fight or the sort. You saw Jacob's face changing. You turned to Evie's evil face fast, and talked with a tone of worry, but in wisdom.  
" Evie, the last mission true he didn't listen but take it easy on your little brother." Her brows were pressed like she didn't get what you're saying.  
" who's little?!" Jacob sounded boiling behind you.  
" No i meant only... ugh, my apologizes Mr. Frye-" You turned to Jacob which his face wasn't that angry but in fact listening to your explaining with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows pressed together. " Take it easy... both of you." At the same moment you heard Henry's voice coming from behind you, carrying his box of books. that is when you tardily slipped yourself out of the conversation while they still quarrel.

" Henry!" you whispered to him with tension "The twins are fighting again, what to do?"  
Henry chuckled, which to you wasn't the time for laughing. "They are talking... loud. That's their 'normal' way of understanding and communicating to each other." He explained to you, while you stood right next to Henry trying to adapt to the new atmosphere and folding your arms together " this isn't a fighting? hmm well, i don't have any siblings to understand this."  
While Evie said to her brother "I'll deal with you later, now i got to find Mr. Bell" She walked few steps to you. " Shall we?" then you gave a slight nod.

 

Evie and you were walking under the insignificant rain drops, mean while you were a bit excited to be next to her. She looked more sedate but in her eyes you saw elation when looking towards you, maybe she's curious to know more of you.

" Since the last Templars in London are down, we'll have our focus on liberating the oppressed children in London from those factories that holds them in."  
You always had thoughts to yourself, about the idea of helping those poor children but unfortunately it just did not happen. However, until now the golden chance represented itself and you're more than ready to free those compelled children. You felt now supported, and not alone in the way of making this place peaceable and non-violent.

" It feels good to have my fella assassins by my side." you suddenly spoke your mind to her "It's been hard to stand alone through these rough times, and im glad to have you."  
Evie had a warm smile on, indicating that she felt the same somehow. She tapped your shoulder to reassure that she have your back.

Evie entered a building and you hesitantly put your foot inside the place. As then she started talking to the man inside, that he was working on some weird device. ' good day, Mr. Bell ' Evie said while he rotated his head immediately and stood up from his chair.  
" Hello to you, ohh~ you've got new friend here." He said " Alexander Graham Bell." introduced himself while shaking your hand with both his hands. He sounded really friendly, which is a thing you haven't seen for a while. A Lopsided smile appeared on your face then spoke with 'Lizzy Foster'  
Evie cut both of you " Mr. Bell, i need your assistance to make a Rope launcher for Lizzy"  
You just noticed her saying your first name, and with no formalization and it felt delightful, you felt it in your heart and tiny smile.  
"Ah- of course, that's why you came again.. silly me!" Alexander said and sounded disappointed under his cheery attitude. " Would acquire me some time, but I'll drudge for your sake to have you have it by tonight." He looked at Evie and you with a wide smile, while Evie just thanked him and headed outside.  
"A-And do come again Ms. Frye" He shout to Evie in hopes that she heard it.  
"Many thanks, Mr. Bell" you said earnestly  
Outside the building, you walked after Evie until you was by her side.  
"... was he... trying to... set a date with you? " You asked nonplus of what just happened.  
Evie sigh and rolled her blue eyes to you " that's not the first time."  
You had to just leave it that way and not get into more details, but poor Bell he should try asking another one and move on. He seemed like a very nice guy, maybe next time you meet him you'd talk about it.

"Let's get to the children in 'Outteridge Manufacturing'." Evie stated.  
" Before that i'd have to equip my weapons. you know, i came this afternoon to the train holding a box only." You said sarcastically while Evie had a genuine smile on.

The sun was sliding down and the sky started getting darker. You had your way home by Evie stealing another cart just like what her brother did, you hopped fast on top while it was moving knowing that there is no better option when 'your fellow assassin steals a cart', then you sat next to her.  
" You too?! I thought it was only your brother." you said rubbing your face with your hand, while Evie smug to you.  
" Don't. Steal. Other people's cart" you imply moving your hand at each word.  
" But that's faster" Evie said while chuckling  
" give me the reins" you took them and drove the cart to your apartment, that took about 12 minutes to arrive.

You was thinking 'Evie now must know my address' which is a thing you prefer keeping secret, but since it's Evie you kind of felt safe. Her eyes were scanning the building from behind you, until you entered it and went on the stairs to the 3rd floor where you live. The place is looking old and have many rusted spots, also the ladders are tight and supported with wooden slabs under.  
" Excuse this place, Ms. Frye " you said as you climbed these stairs.  
" Don't worry about m-" you listened to her but suddenly heard a crack from behind, you turned and saw her foot stock in a small hole. Thankfully it wasn't a dangerous situation, you extend your hands to help her then pulled her gently out while she moved her foot.  
Evie was in your arms afterwards and she appeared to realize that slowly. She looked nervous irresolute of moving her arms off yours 't-thank you' Evie stutter.  
" Again I'm sorry. Though this gap been living for long" you commented trying to ease the condition.

at last you was in your room with Evie, where it looked more cozy and simple. Evie was looking at everything, her eyes traveled most of the room with great interest.  
" You live alone?" She asked and moving slow steps to the table that is positioned in the room.  
"Yes, i do" You said walking through the place.  
"You know what. It might be best for me to write in this place, away from Jacob's big gob and the train noises."Evie said with some sarcasm  
"You write! Well yes of course, please do come by anytime." Then you pushed a key that opened a hidden room behind the huge bookshelf. "Come. Let me show you this."

Evie with no patience walked to you and her expressions were full of wonder and amaze.  
Inside the room: there were 3 shooting range targets, all weaponry organized across the wall and some symbolism paintings giving the place an inundate ambiance, guns in different shapes ans sizes were sorted on a medium table with mini shiny knifes. You went to grab the 'Ruby Kukri' from the wall of weapons.

" This place is marvelous." Evie said calmly while showing an obvious overwhelm.  
" Eh, is it. occasionally i do train my pupils at this place." Placing your weapons in your belts and pockets, then walked to her grabbing a gun from the table and handing it to her. " Try to shoot if you'd like to"  
Evie catching the gun "But wont any person in this building dismay?"  
" No" you shook your head and leading her hand to point at the target " There's no one here other than the landlord, who is a kind old lady with a Profound hearing loss" you answered her concern with a confident smile.  
"Alright..." Evie said as her feet moved backward and got in position of shooting. She was focused on the target's small middle red spot for a while, then shoot her bullet at once.  
" Pretty good" You complimented the shot, which was little on left but had taking few from the red dot.  
You looked her from behind then got closer and placing your hand on her shoulder. Evie's shoulder felt shaky in the slightest " Are you nervous, Your shoulder is shaking a bit?"  
She took a while to think not looking your face " I, I'm fine, thank you." she placed the gun in its place "Let's get going. to the children at Outteridge"

You and Evie were driving on the same stolen carriage, she was focused and serious just as Jacob described her. However it appeared to you that something is going inside her brain, but you could never know with your modicum knowledge of her.

At the destination, Evie and you were hiding behind the factory building  
" i'm going from above taking the gang down, you find a way in and get the children to escape."  
" wait" You held her wrist, after witnessing some of the 'Rooks' walking by "We can use the help of your brother's gang right? does he mind that?" You asked  
" I know these folks would attack any creature wearing red." she added as a joke. then launched the Zipline from the gauntlet around her arm to the roof, where you was watching with a surprised face mumbling 'amazing'.

Right away you called the group of Rooks that was standing in the dark night " Would you be interested in beating some Blighters?" was all you've asked, and their faces were ready for some fun.  
By the entrance door you hide with them examining the number of red coated people. They were waiting your signal, then you ordered them to ambush the Blighters. They were fast, not professional but do the work.  
The first floor was already cleared, you have also sabotaged the ring bell in that area. The place was filled with huge working mechanism that contains fire and lots of fuel supplies and grime, which smelled very strong. There were some older working people too, working hard near the burning flames. until they witness the slain, they froze in place whispering in fear 'please, don't kill me'.  
You were calm and sentient towards these innocent people, you went to near one of them. The man's appearance from his tired eyes, smeared face to the torn shoes, can tell stories of his fatigue life.  
"We are to bring down the Blighters and their partners, not civilians" You talked to him while placing your hand on his shoulder giving a peaceful smile. " I need you to calm down to help us free the children, deal?" you asked while he nodded to every word, then repeated ' bless you'

Still had 2 floors to clear and help the children escaping "all of you stay here and protect the Children coming from upstairs" The group of Rooks were listening to your order as if you were their boss and being kind of inspired by your care and kindness to that man.

You took cautious strides up the stairs and scanned the place, by time you found bunch of children working near a lit fire. A warden from the Blighters was strolling next to them, you had a gun that will indeed alert everyone in the building, so you had to bring that women (the Blighter) to your area quietly. The place was pebbly and making stir noises under your moving shoes, so you had an idea and took one stone and threw it in hope that she'll hear it. In fact a kid heard that and they started gazing into the place that it came from.  
" What'r ye lookin at? ye lil imps" she asked aggressively  
" That stone" A child holding a shovel in his hand pointed at the place it came from " t' pranced to 'ere"

No more discussion, she walked to it with her hands firmly grip on what in her pocket. You hold still in the position behind a barrel, while she kept walking straight to her death. The voice of her heels were getting closer to you and had your hand holding more firmly to the Kukri between your fingers. Few seconds and the Kukri entered her neck! and tossed her to the ground behind you, while your knife slipped out smoothly.  
You went to the children, which they were cohered in one hug of fear. You crouch and at once placed your open palm on one of them "I'm here to save you lads. Now head downstairs and wait there." They nodded and went right away.  
You went to the upper floor, and found Evie standing in front of you with her hood on. "How's the children?" you asked instantly.  
"They are good. I just took down the foreman as well" She said  
" The foreman? Strange he's here this late night." You said while Evie was silent but shrug to your wondering.  
"Let's get them out of here"You added.

You and Evie were at the first floor, where all the children were. A boy you helped gave you a hug suddenly, you crouch to him while he said 'Thank you' and crying. His little body was quivering between your arms, you tapped his head twice. Then a little girl said mocking his crying " Com'on Al don't be such'a cry-baby"  
You looked at her then told " No! he's not." You pulled him out the hug with your hands on his little shoulders " He is a courageous lad. Right!?" you asked him while he kept sobbing and nod.  
Meanwhile Evie told the Rooks to drive these children to the Babylon Ally, where you then said goodbye to the children by waving your hand to them. Evie's brief stare to you have gotten sweeten accompanying a smile maybe a blush.

Outside the factory, it was totally silent and dark, Evie spoke to you " Thank you for the cooperation, Lizzy"  
" you don't have to thank me, for doing my duty."  
Then you asked " You think Mr. Bell has finished the launcher?"  
" I guess." She answered then stopped walking to look you.  
You turned to her " means. i'm going to him now" "so,"   
" Would you. Come to the train, after that" Neatly she asked  
"What for?"  
"Tomorrow is..." she gulped noticeably " we'll discuss it in the train"  
"Alright then." You said calmly going backward "see you" then moved along.

It took a short travel to Mr. Bell on foot. It was dark outside that area but the windows of his place were radiant of candles. You went in knocking the opened door, feeling that you've burdened this guy to stay awake until this late.  
You were inside then Alexander turned his sight to you and had this genuine big smile of his "HELLO to you Ms. Foster!!"  
He had this energetic convivial personality that when he would greet you, he means it.  
"To you too, Mr. Bell" You smiled reacting to his excitement. "I do apologize to burden you in staying awake and not having your sleep, under the compulsion to finish my need until midnight." sincerely you said  
" OH- No, t's not a burden." He replied in way to ease your stress. Then he went back to his wooden table, retrieve the new gauntlet.

It had several equipment on, you looked them being impressed then he talked fast " This new gauntlet is provided with a rope launcher mechanism, and on top a Hallucinogenic darts." he giggled before introducing the darts voluntarily " A psychoactive drug, which would disrupt the brain in instance, stimulate the injected person to hallucinations and act like bloody lunatic." Mr. Bell said as you were listening with interest then he continued "So be careful with that" he giggled again moving his hands away from the item.  
"Thank you, really." you said and expressed your gratitude by reaching your pocket and gave him a pouch of coins you prepared for him.  
He answered in sincere deeper voice "I'd rather cut my hands but not have a penny to aid a friend." his hands on his chest referring to refuse it.  
You took his wrist and forcefully placed the pouch in his palm " I insist" "Good night Mr. Bell. And thank you again" You went outside the place and checking the new gauntlet you have.  
It looked new and shiny, so you had to take a moment and appreciate it before it'll be used and lose it's spark.

 

You went back to the train which was stopped in London station, in quite steps you went inside from the second carriage. Jacob was laying on the sofa not wearing his hat, his face had some bruises. Also, a glass bottle in his hand, he gulped a sip then talked.  
" Lizzy-ie !" He fixed his feet to sit straight. "Blimey! how i missed you" then he rested his back down to the sofa, in a slouch position. "Fancy some drink?"  
You went to the wall in front of the sofa and him, then sat down resting your arms on your knees " just a bit"

He stood up and took a full bottle for you, which he was saving for himself on the sofa, then slide on the wall to sit next to you offering the bottle.  
It was a silent moment of both of you drinking together.  
" What happened to your face?" you asked then he chuckled calmly.  
" Been brawling in a competition. Against flimsy mates unfortunately".  
Then you sipped of the drink, to another round of silent drinking.

"Where is Evie?" you asked  
"With Greenie"  
" Henry?... She'd take long i assume" you guessed telling by the distance between the train now and Henry's shop.  
"Ohh- they'll take longer, smooching i believe" Jacob joked where you not been understanding his point.  
"And why is that?"  
"Trust me. Evie would be writing on her desk by now, but shes been acting odd ever since 'Henry' was in her life." He took another long sip  
You nudge his arm saying "Bugger-off!" while Jacob chuckled in his gulp. "She must have a load of things to discuss, since Henry is intelligent and have more informations."  
"Y-Yeaaah. For I-N-F-O-R-M-A-T-I-O-N-S" He exaggerate his accent not believing the excuses.

A sudden bitter feeling grew inside your heart, you had this 'crush' towards her that started growing. But after what Jacob said. It was certain that you lost to Henry.  
'Your closest friend' and maybe better give up on your one sided feelings.  
Between your hands the bottle was only half empty, of drinking fast.  
" Maybe next time, we'd have a drinking competition in front of the Rooks." Jacob said witnessing your bottle. You gave him a look humming 'hmm?' to his idea.  
" The Rooks talked me about you actually, they seemed inspired of something you did in a factory." He inhale then grown while extended his legs on the floor, swinging his empty glass in the air  
"I can't allow that, and grow my gang to follow YOUR steps"  
You chuckled then smirked to him "Bring it on then, sir Jacob"  
He had to slightly laugh out at you with confidence "Now, don't get cocky. I'm the toughest challenger in this city."  
" I'll bloomin beat your gormless arse in no time" You talked in normal relaxed tone not like his  
"Oh-! you think so! " at the edge of losing his nerve to your teasing "We will see, where your arrogant lead you to."

Both of you heard some footsteps coming in the room, you turned your head as Jacob did too and saw Evie.  
Again you had that anguish and sorrow surrounding you, you couldn't hide it at the moment so only shifted your sight to the floor in a broken look.  
"What you're babbling about?" Evie asked.  
" a private matter" Jacob responded nudging your arm with a laughter, you acted with weak smile.  
You glanced at her and Evie seemed to notice your different interaction.  
She walked to in front of you two  
" is something wrong with you, Lizzy?" Very calmly she asked and once again she called your name and made your heart bounce.  
You breathed out "Im fine, its just, been a long day."

Evie crouched in front of you and Jacob "I'm sorry for taking too long. I just wanted to tell you about tomorrow's mission-"  
Jacob cut the talk with eagerness" Tomorrow will be us the Rooks fighting against the Blighters and their leader, which named Bloody Nora for some reason."  
Evie added after giving him a look of disturb for cutting her off "She was named that, due to her aggressive acts and brutality. She and her gang would be located in city of London by noon, under the bridge of London station, that if we presume Jacob told the correct time and place." She said while Jacob only pressed his brows, stuttering his frustration.  
"We'd like to benefit of your outstanding skill and experience, to assure our victory"

" quit the flatter Evie, of course she would" Jacob said extending his arm around your neck.  
Evie was deeply furious after his act of placing his arm around you, it was plain obvious that she's vexed. You was looking everything she did at that exact moment from pressing her lips to her hands clasping and pinching, maybe she was afraid that Jacob might be disrespectful to you.

"Aren't you Lizzy-ie?" Jacob continued asking.  
" Yeah for sure. A master assassin should always provide support, it's not questionable" you answered then stood up, fixing your clothes. Then they too stood up, but you was watching Evie only.  
"Now if you excuse me, i must leave. Goodnight Jacob... Evie" You said before leaving.


	3. ChapterThree

You woke up on your bed in repose. Then extended your arm to check the timing from the pocket watch rested under your pillow, It was 11:00 am, which is late because normally you usually be waking at 9, but overthinking was the reason. Then pushed your relaxed muscles off from the warm bed, had some food and tea while reading a book.  
At almost each minute you'd caught yourself, day dreaming of Evie. You had always thought of her as any regular person you've ever met, a colleague but admitting that she is phenomenal and fascinating. However when suddenly the circumstances shifted in referring to Evie as 'taken', you have started this scrimmage. Feeling the guilt when you think of her or imagine being next to her, she's your friend's other half and you'd never try ruin it. Also, the possibility of her refusing you for being a female does exist but it is not certain. You can feel sparks whenever you think of her, certainly she started messing with your thoughts and conquer your brain.  
Most your life was about helping the weak and teaching assassination to various people young and older. Not paying attention to 'feelings' in general, since you've never experienced one before. possessed with a stone cold heart towards everyone but few know the golden heart of yours. People that in your life friends, pupils or comrades had always been continuous with asking: Did you found the one? Have you been in love? and you find yourself not bearing the pointless questions.  
Now you have finally felt 'love', yet it feels like a curse, and it's such an ironic experience for someone who was always against it. More to it, that your close friend is the one for her and you'd never try ruining his life. You looked up feeling some type of trial you've been given, because life is always throwing the most intolerable matter (hard or easy) towards a human in order for them to grow and it's time for you to learn of a new experience. In course of one night your psych has changed and that for sure wasn't permitted, you have to impose yourself sanity.

For hours you've been through instability, and all you needed was to calm down. For that reason you have pulled the clay smoking pipe that you've had for many years, being avoided in a box. You gulped in worry that you'd get stuck back to the cycle of this habit, but for god sake it's going to be a one time smoke. Until it was lit up, you have sucked in your first smoke after a very long time. Instantly you felt relaxed and not worried, you threw your head back on the chair just freeing your tensed mind for hours.

 

It was after noon when you left your place and equipped some weapons, ready for the fight of the gangs. You was filled with boldness after the time you took to rest and alleviate the chaos inside you. You went to the place that to be told 'the gang war' would located at, there were many people hovering in the area around an empty circle specifically in red and green suits.  
Suddenly you saw Evie, held yourself together at once, then she came to you with an evil smile but both of you didn't share any worlds but silence. Jacob came from behind too then he lifted a fist in the air waiting you to greet him with knocking fists, which you did.  
" Lizzy-ie, let's work together and bring these Blighters down" Jacob said counting on you  
You then smacked his back to assure him that.

A women climbed a carriage was placed near the circle, which you assume to be Bloody Nora. She was in a higher position according to her clothes, she had a small black hair and features that were full of ruthlessness. She was pointing a gun out and rolling the gun's cylinder, until she jumped down and they started the fight.

" The Blighters have nothing on us!" Jacob yelled to them.  
You had your first kill when a reckless Blighter came your way holding his knife not correctly, you launched the rope on his face, which had Jacob to astound since he saw your move. You took your knife out and stabbed a running opponent in his chest, meanwhile another one came from behind attacking, you had to used the stabbed person as a shield. Next you took your knife out to thrust it into his brain, and kicked them away for a final blow.  
Another women was in front of you striking, while you dodged each attempt till the chance came to punched her stomach, strong enough to let her fall on her knees of ache. You sensed an attack behind you, and only kicked their guts that they spit some blood.  
Not everyone in your way was killed, just the unfortunate ones that force you to do so. Jacob was beating Blighters on your left, but you couldn't detect Evie in the crowds. Some of the Rooks been killed or injured through the way and some had escaped and waiver. Meantime you broke many bones and teeth, until again Bloody Nora appeared in the fighting arena "All right! step aside, you louts!" She shouted wrathfully.  
Then Evie came in the front, gripping on her black cane with an eagle sculpture. You glanced at Jacob that acknowledged Evie's attempt to beat the leader.  
You went further behind to clear the area for the final round, where then Nora showed her knife out.  
The leader was attacking violently, no aim in her attacks. She was plainly swipe her weapon in the air, and Evie cautiously moved away. to the moment when Evie's cane sword was pierced on the leader's shoulder, then Evie hit her strongly with the cane on head. Nora was getting mad lunatic, she finally could incised Evie's arm, which was protected behind the sleeve glove. The assassin took the stucked knife off Nora's shoulder and kicked her head to brought the blood out of her nose. Evie had finished the leader's life with the last hit from the sharp knife, that slit open Nora's head and making it's blood flowing out. Then broke Nora's arm while smearing her face to the ground.

Jacob instantly hurried to his sister with celebratious smirk, you was standing with crowd of Rooks and the defeated Blighters, hearing the cheers and yelling.  
Until Jacob followed by Evie, went on top of a carriage to declaim the status to them all. You watched Jacob yelling "Ladies and gentlemen! We are Jacob and Evie frye! and as of this moment, you all work, for us!"  
And as soon as he spoke these words the throng of gangs were shouting in different types. Until some Blighters wore the green costume, many of them turned to the Rooks gang leaving behind their old red coats.

You walked to the twins when they were climbing down the carriage, then Jacob went straight to his new members of the Rook. Evie was looking you, but non of that was a matter to you at the moment "Evie, We need to cure this injury" You said with a maintained restrain tone.  
" Damn it!" She looked her arm acquaintance the fresh wound. " Don't worry, it will heal by itself. Just as many wounds before."  
You let aside the restrained act and took her arm gently, for the sake of her own well-being.  
"Please." sincerely you requested " My apartment is close from here." then she had to accept with no further intransigent.

 

At your place you offered her a chair from the small dining table to sit on. Instantly you went to bring your medical supplies, then sat in front of her.  
Evie's eyes were onto you at times, but you haven't given any attention to her stare, though you can feel her eyes on you.  
You held her arm, started taking off her long glove with much care. Then after her arm was exposed and the blood from the cut been flowing through the glove's fabric and now dripping on the table. you examine the Incision while cleaning the blood off with a wet cloth. A deadly silent process, you haven't spoke and she's either, your legs even were avoiding any minimal contact to hers that you have had fixed your sitting position many times.  
The bandage on the table and antiseptic jar were placed next to the gory glove, wasn't a great view but strangely you felt lucky for this opportunity. To touch, no to cure her and be a helpful partner.  
Your whole felt heavy and lifeless at the moment of the conflicting thoughts in you, but had to move your arm to fetch the alcohol and dab it on her wound.  
It wasn't a trivial cut but the extreme opposite, there for Evie was hissing of the pain when you pressed it on, biting on her upper lips to bear with the pain. Then sequenced with you starting to wrap the bandage firmly to stop the bleeding and protect the wound, you were concentrated on your job but had a blank look on your face.  
" Are you well Lizzy?" At once Evie asked meanwhile squeezing her eyes in pain.   
And had you pause seconds after.  
Not responding but continuing your work, she then lifted your chin to meet her eyes "Is something matter, Lizzy? You can tell me" She fixed her sight only on you.  
You let out a short quiet sigh. Your eyes were weak to look into her sharp blue eyes, it would spill out your emotions that you suppose better to be concealed. Away moved your unsteady sight, and closed on the last wrap from the bandage on her arm.  
Evie disheartened then she too moved her head to the table, apprehending something within you with inquisitive gloom in her face.  
“ Did you smoke this!?” Evie reached her hand onto the table to grab the smoking pipe of yours that you’ve left on the table this morning. Felt some awkwardness of the situation, since the reason of you smoking was her.  
“I had no idea that you’re a smoker yourself.” She said exploring the clay pipe between her hands, while you were in complete silent, gathering the bandage and other items. She stretched her lips, then said “Heard some say, health problems could occur of smoking.” Shifted her eyes to you in a concerned matter “ It’s best to quit it, if you, ask me.”  
“ Of course.” Your only reply. Then you fetch the pipe from her, but she pulled your hand in hers.  
A little moment you spotted her lips about to speak, then she shocks her head a little “I want to write. Here.” Calmly she spoke, she left your hand “I’ll… bring…” she stood up pushing the chair to suddenly make creak sounds “my Notebook.”  
“No.” You stood up too then pushed her shoulders down to sit back on the chair “I’ll bring it for you.” Then you walked out the door.

 

Out in the fresh air, you expand your sight to the sky and breathed out the burden inside you. The amber sunset was beaming directly to your face, it felt peaceful as if it lent you the tranquility at that moment. You took another breath of the warm light to aid your broken feel, after that you moved along.  
The travel to the train felt like 2 seconds, and again it was because of your overthinking mind. You moved your foot inside, but no one was inside.  
In Evie’s room.  
You looked over her bed for seconds, then onto the desk that had an armed chair next to it. A lot of documents and neatly arranged books, but some scattered papers were on too. Framed pictures hanged above the desk, some papers were pinned to the wall as well. Some ink bottle with quill in, and other small objects all stuffed on the same wooden desk. It represented to you Evie’s hard work, in reading and researching through these different sources.  
Your finger tips brushed through the papers, you felt some connection to her. You didn’t feel the guilt to think of her this time, since these are only objects and it had you to smile with half lidded eyes. Then you moved on to find a Notebook that might looks as Evie’s, but it wasn’t hard to find it. You took the Notebook in your arm and headed to out the carriage, and to Evie, which in your apartment.  
Evie was still on her chair, but stood up when you came in. You handed the Notebook in her open hands “T-Thank you Lizzy” she said grabbing on the edge of it.  
“ You may write on my desk if you’d like to!?” You offered, while pointing your arm to the desk in the same room. Since your apartment is small every part of it were gathered in two separate rooms. Your own desk was long and set next to the window, and facing the table that is in the middle. She went on there, adjusting herself on your chair. While you opened a candle and placed it on the desk. Evie tuck the small falling hairs from on her face to behind her ear, then a compelled shy smile appeared on her. You pushed to her the Fountain pen of yours, then said “ I’ll prepare some tea.”

 

Sitting on the chair and resting your crossed legs on the dining table, mean while listening to the pen’s scribbles on the papers from Evie’s writing. You had your cup of tea in your hand, you were looking at the hot steam coming out. Interrupting Evie’s writting with no deliberate question of your own “So, how’s Greeny?”  
Evie, paused in the middle of sipping from the cup. Giving strange look “I haven’t seen him today, actually.” She placed the cup down “Why, you’re asking me? Isn’t he your friend?” then she sipped from the tea  
You turned your head to her and in a sarcastic look “Well, isn’t he your boyfriend or something?”  
Evie spat some of the tea but forced not to spill it all out. Hardly she gulped it in then to you she pressed her brows wondering “Who said that?”  
pursed your lips a little while rising your brows then answered “ Your brother, Jacob”  
“ Jacob!?!?!?” She had a moment where she looked more about to hang Jacob’s neck “You just can’t trust in Jacob’s big gob, now can you.”  
You drank your tea not answering. Then she exclaimed to herself “Jacob, you pillock!”  
“What’s the truth then?” You said looking her from your seat with your arm rested on the table, genuinely wanting to know the true answer. “Do you. Like him?”

“What is it to you? You’ve been quiet all day, now asking me these questions.”  
“I would love to know. Tell me the truth.” Your dash words slipped out your mouth, to urge an answer.  
She interlaced her fingers. Sigh. “And why is it important to you, Lizzy ?”  
Evie asked lowering her voice, in suggestive way, a bit fluttery eyelashes that successfully lured your brain for seconds. She knew how to make you blush and your stomach to clutch, and you needed to cover it up with anything. “Well, I wanted to tell poor Mr. Bell about your true… feelings towards…”  
Eye rolling “ Bloody…” Evie said “ Look, I have nothing correlates to any of these people. They all ONLY partnerships concern, NO more NO less.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, and please don’t talk to anyone of my own matter nor Mr. Bell, Henry especially Jacob.”  
You nodded.  
You felt some doubt from her words, that maybe she’d hide that information from you. The possibilities differ and she’s a smart one, that chooses her words wisely. But Jacob have noticed a change in Evie, and that’s coming from her own twin brother. And now she claim to have nothing with Greeny, either way you’d keep silent till things gets less intimidating.

 

You kept silence to help Evie writes in peace, though you couldn’t keep a minuet straight not having a look at her busy face. A perfect countenance, you had to behold all of this grace. Flawless blue eyes, straight edged nose, dulcet eloquent light coral lips, not to forget her mellifluous vocals. Her fair white cheeks accompany with beautiful freckles across her right cheek to the other left, that pleading to be kissed everyday. Dark brown messy hair and two braids are crowned around her head, adding those horizontal lines on her forehead that appears only when she moved her thin brows. Those wide shoulders and strong svelte arms. Took you a long stare to fully identify all of Evie, and she is more than perfect she feels like a dreamy knight that'd read about in novels.

She made your chest beatific and it was etched to your face, luckily she wasn’t paying attention. Suddenly you gasped for air, turned your head away in order not to lose the rest of the sanity in you.

Evie stood up and you aghast of the sudden noise, she walked out to you.  
“Thank you Lizzy, For everything.” With a spark in her eyes and genuine smile “I got to leave now.”  
“Won’t you stay longer..” immediately regret your saying.  
“I would, come by any chance. But no promises.” She touched your arm and were about to leave  
“Can I escort you to the train then?”  
Evie looked to you once more “I’m not a little kid. Don’t you worry yourself.” Evie stroke your chin and coy smile on both of you but you were suffering to hide it and she looked confident “Goodnight” she said.  
Enchanted you blanked for a second then reply “ GOODnight!, to you too.”


	4. ChapterFour

4 years ago, you’ve saved that old lady’s child’s life and then she have offered you to stay at this apartment. You needed it, since you’ve just arrived to London after leaving your comrades at Wales in the northwest. After receiving news of many Consecutive tragic that was happening in London, the induce of rage have filled you and couldn’t let your homeland, which you grew at accompanying the last memories you shared with your father at, to collapse.  
4 years was also when you have met Henry for the first time, and you started helping the people only. Back then you were still ranked as a trained assassin, but your acts always spoke of knowledge and maturity. You had your first mission at London when you were walking in streets and have witnessed an aged lady being pushed by the police to the ground time after time, and a child was kept in their arms not resisting.  
“Down to hell you and your sorner fellas! Rats are decent creature than you’d have ever been..” She yelled at them and they looked down to her with their wrath arm about to thump the lady, that’s when you ran to save her and slash your blade to kill them both.  
She in awe and tears but crawled to the child on the ground calling his name “Noah!”  
You went to her and placed your hand to her shoulder asking politely “What is going on?”  
“ My child.” She sobs “He is sick, and these rascals wanted to drag him forcefully to work with the others.” She tugs his small head on her neck and hugged him with repent of wishing that she did the abortion before he came to life.  
You offered her to help and assist her and for the first week you’ve been visiting her and aid her child with whatever money you have collected. She thanked god for sending you to help, where you felt the attainment of your work. She always showered you with her gratitude, and have offered you a place to live in. She said “No one lives there ever, it’s a cracked and dark building. But it’s still a good shelter for you, dear.”

Noah, was getting better but still weak to stand on his own feet. A day he looked better and other he was close as to corpse. Unto two months of tolerance to his desperate fate but then quietly he passed away, where it had been hard to handle this sorrow but it propelled you to keep the fight and train more. Defeat the terror of gangs and slowly climb your way to the surface, where the Templars have reached and to take them down one followed by another.  
A year after and that when you have earned the name of the 'youngest mentor' and one of the top professional lethal assassin. But names weren’t matter, you gave all time to train and build some assassin’s in London. Others from different locations have been seeking your place to train and help their own cause, and you did give your whole attention to the training and nothing else. Many pupils have come and go, but you still holding on the wish to free London.  
Unfortunately, with each withered year, you grow to understand more that the enemies have gotten more powerful and their hands are into each minimal district. You only at that time wanted to help the people, until you can stand on your feet to fight them and so you did.  
This is the 4th year in this place, and it feels like centuries. Your old soul started to forget that you’re still young, acting like a 50-year-old sometimes. Giving Henry a good advice once a week, though he appreciate it. And working on to the next mission in helping civilians through these hard times.  
Until these Frye twin popped from no where, Henry was speculating that the council didn’t send them for aid. You were surprised, mostly hopeful for the time has finally come to this moment where you and your assassin comrades gather in one hand.

 

Today you went to the house of one of the Blighters, to take back the stolen money of a pretty young women named Belle that begged your help.  
She saw you and knew about you for helping people she talked to you inside a carriage saying “They have always robbed my hard work, my money. especially my husband. I can’t live no more in narrow subdued limited life, I wish to live in no fear.” She was very soft-hearted while crying and begging to you, but she had the will to change. This mission is a nothing comparing it's difficulty but her reaction is full of exaggerating, feeling hopeless. You told her not to worry and within two days she’ll get her money back and rid of them.  
Above the house roof, you can hear their load discussions. Money, Rooks, places to visit, women, crappy wish list and it goes on and on. You thought of a plan, but noticed that until now you haven’t tried this hallucinogenic darts on your bracer and it's time to put it for a test.  
Between a small slot on the roof you pointed on someone’s shoulder, took your time to aim and then shot it. It had no noise and you felt proud to have tool like this, damn Mr. Bell is a one genius scientist. You had to watch the effect on that man, he began to scream and attack others. Screaming every word while running with his knife. Others were panicking and stepping away from that man, some had tried to pin him down and it all was a total disaster. Until you heard a women from far away outside yelling to you “HEY YOU!”  
Right then you slipped through an open window and saw the man you shot earlier laying on the floor. Three Blighters were around you, cursing with a question of what brought you here. Moment of shared stares and you tried acting complete calm.  
“How dare you robbing a pretty lady, of the likes of Belle” Waiting for them to answer.  
“Oh Belle told you to fetch her money!” in sarcastic way one spoke. “She’s my wife and I own every penny in her pocket and her as a whole. Now bugger off, t’s our own business!”  
You stroll a bit till found a chair to rest your foot on while standing, he sounded terribly ignorant, which had you not prefer talking rationally, but to wit and tease a little mind like his for fun. Knowing how men of these times are fragile to be easily offended in the slightest. It didn't took a wild guess but to talk of the 'sensitive' topic... sex. You said “hmm… poor Belle, married to a git with saggy bellened.” You looked at them after silence and the man’s face turned red of jitteriness already. You scratched your neck acting cheeky, feeling his anger from distance “Should advice her a better man in bed then“  
He gave a pseudo laugh “And to live in such shame, while I'm still alive and she's still my wife" his arrogance towering his ignorant brain  
Few seconds of you staring then continued your incendiary tease “What about this...” You stroke your chin thinking “ I’d grow a bigger cock. And shag her better than you can do in your entire life!” you grinned under your hood, and he lunge onto you with rile.  
The perfect way to catch his hand and arm to break them in no time, he was in pain screaming on the floor only by moving counted muscles. His other friends came in and there were almost ten of them, you crack your fingers. The pressure was in the air and they attack together. With the darts on you, you shot them onto five people around, then they started to scream and have turned this house to alike an asylum, they attacked each other and you killed most of them using the hidden blade. Kicked the hallucinogenic guys and broke their legs and teeth.  
Until you alone were standing in that room, with a sea of dead bodies. You went to a table with a bag on, opened it and found money inside. You walked out but looking at Belle’s husband with his broken arm and feet “Oh Saggy Bellend you need Belle to check on you?” you used the same sarcastic voice he used before. Then you went to him and stood above him, looking down at his body then trample with force on his back and talked in a full serious manner this time while he screamed. “I’ll let you live, just so you die slowly in pain. But really, scamp like you don’t deserve to live more of second.”  
Then you left out of this place with the bag in your hand, and head to where you and Belle suppose to meet at.  
Again she had you inside her carriage, her eyes were wide open and had her gloved hands on her mouth almost tearing up. She covers her eyes and looked relieved of a burden. She look back to your face and close her eyes slowly and sob “ Thank you very much.” She expends her arm to hug your neck, then she started crying on your shoulder. You only pat her back, didn’t thought an easy task like this can changes someone’s life. It’s you got used to do this work and took it for granted. Your help can afford others a safe and healthy homes. You smiled feeling it again, the reason of why you started all this.  
She pushed you off gently and then laughed in her tears “I am grateful for your help; you never know how much this would change my life.” She dapped her tears under her lash line. “ Oh god, if you were a man I would have kissed you”  
You gulped in the laugh of the situation that just happened with her husband and you, joking to have intercourse with her, just to rage him. She laughed on her own and you did on your reason, she thanked you again and again. Then you left the carriage, and walked the streets after telling her not to worry of her abusive husband no more and to live quietly.

 

It’s late afternoon when a rook came your way and talked right away with his deep raspy voice “Mister Jacob is looking forward to your challenge!”  
You gave him a look, then he paused awkwardly “He kept talking about it for almost a week now, I just wanted to know when we’ll see it”  
“Well then, where he is? It's about time!” you asked  
“Right this way!!”  
You followed this man, he interlaced his fingers just looking awkward most of the way. You found it adorable, he’s more shy and respectful towards you. Speculating what Jacob said before, it looks like the Rooks are all looking up to you already.  
“What’s your name?” you asked him, then he fret and spoke “John”  
“Nice meeting you John, I’m Lizzy Foster.” You reassure him with a smile. But he kept being shy so you smacked his back to be re-reassured.  
“R-right this way.” He entered a door to a bar in Whitechapel named ‘Cauldron and Stewpot Pub’  
“Jacob!” You greeted him with enthusiasm, he stood up and both of you raised a palm to collide together and handshake like a close mates.  
“ HAH! Lizzy! Thought I’d never see you again.” A wide grin invade his face. “You smell of an attractive lady, have you been around some women recently.”  
You chuckled then replied with confidence “Ladies love my company.”  
“Oh really?” Jacob placed his hands on his waist “We both have odd characteristic in common, I suppose.” He quipped, where everyone laughed but you have grasped some hint with his way of saying ‘odd’. No one have suspect a thing and they continued their own matters, but you had to stare at Jacob in an obvious way. He looked you in the eyes and raised his brows, continued putting on his show.  
“Odd.” You said to Jacob only, in the middle of the talking people in the pub.  
He rolled his eyes and pushed your back while walking you to a wooden table, you saw clear his attempt to avoid it more.  
“ Jacob.”  
“A cobbler, for fuck sake. Just slid it off as a joke…” Disturbed, Jacob muttered with a sign to you to stop, but basically intriguing more suspicious in you towards his ‘oddness’.  
“Uh-no… I just wanted to ask something.” You clarify, when he tried to drop his declamatory attitude. “Let us have the drinking contest now.”  
“YES! That’s perfect.” He said. “HEY ROOKS!” Whistling after he climbed up a table. “Lizzy! And I, are finally having the drinking contest!”  
Everyone have cheered and filled this small pub with blaring noises “How many to drink in this contest?” you pulled a chair and rested your back on asking, then the Rooks started to give different numbers.  
Jacob sit on a chair in front of you bending on the table then he asked “Twenty/Twenty?!” and they cheered in agreement with his number.

The cups were sorted on the table after a brief moment, while the challenging gazes were mutual, you added “What do I get when I win this?”  
“Let’s see. The winner gets all the money, in the train safe. The loser would get punched by all the Rooks gathered in here.”  
“Deal” you said and stretching your back, cracking your neck and fingers. Jacob took off his hat and jacket saying “Drinking like a fish, Lizzy or to prepare your belly for the smacks!”  
Both of you were surrounded with lots of people circling your table, you had some doubt in your ability to win this. First you’re not an alcoholic, second you aren’t familiar with Jacob’s tolerance to lose that he might get overboard and finally these people are stressing you.  
Jacob was looking dead in your eyes, and one of the rooks started the count down of five. You took a deep breath and paused looking at your half filled cups. The count was over! and both of you were reckless, gulping as many cups that can fill your mouths.  
The crowd cheering for Jacob and your name, some had set bets and you can hear all the noises coming from every edge of this place. However, you kept on swallowing more cups fast, hitting the table violently in mouthful cheeks. Throwing each finished cup to the ground and making more fuss.  
Jacob was trying his best opening his mouth as big as he can to consume more drink, and he too was throwing his cups to ground. A brief look to his remain cups and hurry to finish yours before him.  
Two cups more, your head was in extreme headache. Faster you put your hands on both and spill them in your throat, having the feeling that Jacob have won for you can hear people praise and whooping.  
You had your head down with your arms pinned to the table, your hair was covering your sight. Then you coughed and felt a hand of someone behind you patting your back. In moment you raised your head you saw Jacob in the same condition too, but sitting on the chair behind him smirking to your face. Hearing many saying ‘it’s a tie!’, you were perplexed and shock your head to look around you with the slight opened eyes you had.  
“A DRAW, A DRAW” everyone was saying that word, it was over with a draw which was the least thing you’d expected.  
“You arsehole!” Jacob giggled “You’ve drank the last one…” Hiccupped “same bloody second.”  
You laughed then pushed a chair sluggishly next to him with your feet then sat on the opposite side of your chair. “Share the train safe money, then?” You asked, Jacob smirked as a yes.  
People around were still making loud chatters but have moved on to their own topics.  
Your head was disorientated and in severe pain, for you haven’t drunk this much in your life. You knew that it’s time to go home, but you had to confess a thing while real drunk. Pressing on your eyes and nose bridge before speaking to him “Jacob.”  
Not responding, you nudge his arm strong that moved his chair then he turned his head to you  
“I’m odd too.” In a very calm way you spoke to him. He stared to your face and frowning from high proportion of intoxicated he was.  
You stood up and waved your hand to him as you left adding no word and he waved back. Walked out the place with a wobbly steps, your head and body felt warm and as floating and in pain also the weather felt cold.  
Suddenly felt dizzy and had to disgorge, you threw your head to sidewalk and emptied your stomach. You heard some disgusted man walking by, then you rubbed your face off and tried to walk home with your hand depending on each wall it lays on.

 

It was a journey reaching home. From falling and hit your face to stepping on a cat’s tail also people pushing you to the wall.  
You took off your shirt, which had under a loose shirt with thin straps, and sigh feeling degraded a bit for what happened outside. Appreciating the pleasant peaceful room, lit some fire to warm the place and have slept for an hour on the table.  
Until a knock on your door and heard someone behind it threatening “COME OUT ASSASSIN, WE KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”  
They might have followed you because of how careless you’ve walked the streets drunk. You hurried and wore your jacket and the weaponry you can reach, escaping from the window to the ground. You sneaked inside the building, climbed the stairs, hear their continues knocking on the door. Took a glance behind a wall and saw 5 of them about to tear the door open.  
Held the loaded gun patiently, when they broke into the empty place “No one’s here, you dolt idiot”  
“I swear, I saw her getting in and hurried to inform you.” One of them spoke  
Some other said “It’s a musty obsolete place who’d-…” Another person cut their talk saying “Search the place.”  
You couldn’t let them search in the valuable books, these aren’t ones to care of papers. You had to aim for killing them all in one blow, then you entered and aimed the gun for the first head.  
Shot, swing your arm and shot then again and again. Until the last one was froze in his place, but packed his fear and brought his knife attacking then you bend his arm behind his back crashing his face to the ground asking “How many more knows of this place?” you asked him  
He shriek of pain then he stuttered “Bea- will “ Next you heard foot steps at the open door a feminine figure appeared and continued “Beatrice Gribble”  
“You truly are, a pain in the arse Ms. Foster” she said, while you kept pinning that man.  
She added “You’ve killed many of my guards, Templars. Stealing money, resources, not once but four times.” Then she took her gun out "You're quite good, i'll give you that. five men in one shot" Grabbing on her gun “Now to reclaim and fix your damage, myself”  
You witnessed a gun pointed to the back of her head and thrust a bullet in her head. The man under you have lost conscious and you had no choice but to kill him with your blade silently. Then stood up and saw Evie by the door frame asking “Are you alright?” you nod.

 

Cleared the place of bodies, you and Evie threw them far from your place with extra cautious. Then returned in there you sigh to reduce the pressure.  
“What brought you here?” you asked facing your bed while she was behind you  
“I came checking on you. After Jacob informed me of the drinking contest you both had.” “Then saw carts coming this building’s way, tried to eliminated two of them but others got in already.”  
“Thank you” you went to the kitchen to heat some soup, although your head still in pain.  
Evie followed you saying “It’d better to find safer place.”  
“I wont cuz just of several bully” you said, then you turned facing her “Soup?” you asked then she approved with sudden face.  
“Would you stay to write here?” looked her with warm smile and shiny eyes  
She stutter in blush “Actually, I have brought the notebook" "In case you needed someone to stay and take care of you.”  
"Nah!... don't worry lots about me. But how kind of you"

 

Until The soup was ready you pour it into two bowls, and set them on the table and said “This is a white soup made by the old lady I told of before.” Then sat next to her chair she thanked you. "Know it's made with care and love" you chuckled and she smiled for.  
She said with curious eyes "Would you tell me more of this lady you keep talking about?"  
And that curiosity opened a long intimate conversation. Although you still had the headache, you couldn't stop talking and adding details. Explaining how you traveled to London and kept well during the years, your inspiring father that you haven't seen since you've moved, how the old lady been generous and rewarding.  
You haven't talked in an open conversation like this for years, your heart felt Evie's joy listening to you. She asked, cared and interacted with everything you say. The topic was changing constantly, she talked of her family too and slowly the conversation turned to philosophy of living. It was peaceful, calm and long conversation, that during it you've forgot of yourself until it came to an end of your aching head.

"Ouch!" you exclaimed the pain catching your head, flinching your brows.  
"It must got worse of the long talk." Evie concerned she was leaning toward you trying to glimpse your face. "I apologize."  
"DON'T" you said moving your hand off your face. "This is the best thing happened for long time." you took seconds before exhaling  
"You need rest, Lizzy"  
"Would you. stay?" "Please?"  
"Not a problem. But expect me to leave when you sleep."


	5. ChapterFive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note: " - Please tell me if i did justice for the Frye characters. I would love to read feedback on my writing <3 "

Next evening, Evie was gone.  
You’ve woke up late with pain over your body, and slight ach in your scalp. Noticing a piece of folded paper resting on your pillow, then hasty you took it in your hand and opened it to read it.  
Started with: My dear Lizzy,  
“Good morning, I hope all is well with you. This letter is simply written to you, because I couldn’t bare to leave your place not saying goodnight the leastway possible. Second, I wanted to avow you of, that I have slept on your bed last night unintentionally, during my writing through my Notebook I suddenly drowsed and felt the need to lay my head to nap. Concluding me a reason to write to you, this: My apologies for not having your consent before napping next to you.  
very longing for our next meet,  
With love,  
Evie Frye.”

Then that was it. You had many feelings to this, as your brain was fast to gather many ideas, you started to blush and feel your ears burning. Evie, obviously intended for this letter to hint for something other than sleeping, or that only you hallucinating in your own mind. This was the first letter you’d get from her and her handwriting looks just similar to herself: elegant and enthralling.  
A huge cloud of ideas surrounded your head, what to react to and what you’ve missed. Evie just slept next to you and that was a huge part of the deal, you sat down with a coy smile and feeling more in love with that beautiful women that you allegedly accuse her to teasing you with this letter.

At the afternoon you went to the Frye hideout in the train, in hopes to see Evie and also show them both something that you’ve been keeping. Jacob was at the train laying on his couch and covering his face with his top-hat, that view looks familiar to you.  
“Jacob.” You called him, then he mumbled something under his hat. You took that off suddenly and he wince at the bright light.  
“ Oi! EVIE” He yelled pulling his hat off your hand not realizing who that was.  
“I’m Lizzy, Jacob!?”  
He glanced at you “Oh, thought Evie came back.”  
“Where is she?” you Instantly asked.  
He reclined with a suspicious look toward you. “I’m fine? thanks for asking?”  
You chuckled of embarrassment then sat next to him “Oh true. I’m Sorry, Jacob!” “HOW are you doing laddie?”  
He raised an eyebrow, emphasize his pondering and asking.  
“What’s crackin?”  
“I wanted to lend you this.” You gave Jacob a flat circular object with dots and the assassin’s symbol on it. “See a use for this, I found it inside a music box long ago. I couldn’t get to find what this for.”  
Jacob fetch it and took a careful look to it, he then gave you another implying stare  
“What are you trying to mark with this face?” you asked  
He smirked and said in lower tone “I know why you’re here.”  
A silent moment separated the talk, when then Jacob continued “Just mark my words, you best dig in your cake before others would share it with you!”  
Then incitement you to speak humorously “Ye do things other than stalking?”  
“Just been investigating the soothing syrup with Mr. Darwin, actually.” Then he slapped your back “At least appreciate some advice from the Rooks’ leader himself.” Then you nod with slight laugh.  
He wore his hat then asked “What you’re up to, now, master assassin.”  
You stood up and moved two steps away “I’m heading to Wolfshead Brewing company and kick some ass. Just tell Evie that I’ll meet her”

Clara O’Dea, the smallest smartest girl from before, talked you in person needed you to liberate the children at the Wolfshead Brewing. And duty calls.  
you went to the north of London to the named destination, to meet the building of three levels.  
In shortcut: You entered from a window of the 3d floor, and from there it all started for you to assassinated the guards one by one. Using stealth skills and relying on your blade to kill them all and no one suspected you. Then to help the children to walk out of this hell.  
In no time you had your mission completed in total professionalism.  
On your way out, you saw one child coming to you and crying. He held his hat in his tiny mudded hands. It pains you to witness young souls crying in heavy tears, you crouch to meet his face and held his chin up.  
“What’s the matter young lad?” concerned you asked.  
He pout in sorrow. “I can’t help my sister. She’s goin t’ be sad.” “Would you please help me?”  
“I wish to help, just tell me, lad”  
“Some bad people stole our dead mother’s cameo from us. And for 5000 they would give it back.” “My big sister lies and say it’s not important. But it is to us, the reason we keep living on our own.”  
He sobbed “She’d never fight to get it back for we barely can afford bread, but you can bring mother back? Right?”  
You paused, you couldn’t help him. You don’t have that amount of money at hand and he’s in need for what this cruel world has left him of his long gone mother.  
“Uh-Look, lad.” You pinched on his shoulders trying not to take a bad decision “I will get you the money you need and give it to you. But it might take some time, alright?”  
The fear of failing that kid been swirling inside you, from that moment. You gave your honest words to him, but then your compassion has lead you to doubt if you’d be able to collect that amount of money to him soon.  
The dark cold night filled the streets on your way.  
Your feet lead you to Henry’s old shop, silently you went inside in hope to see him inside and talk him to what you’ve done. You knocked on the wood and entered, and he wasn’t there. Felt gelid in your bones, to witness this place losing it’s warmth. He did always brighten the things he touches, this friend.  
Hopelessly, you walked to the train hideout to see if he’s there by chance and talk this burden you brought to yourself.  
“Lizzy!” A sudden call, shock you. Evie came to you, witnessing your eyes.  
You didn’t reply but after she touched your shoulder. “I need to talk with Henry do you know where he is?”  
“No.”  
“I made a stupid mistake” calmly spoke to her, then sat on the chair.  
“Talk to me, Lizzy”  
you sigh “I promised a boy to solve his problem, which I can’t do.” Evie was listening  
“He need 5000 to have his dead mother’s precious cameo, and I can’t help him.” “I’m stupid for giving this child some faith, and now I’d fuck him up more.”  
Evie put her hand on your neck sliding to your shoulder “You know what”  
She pulled your arm to walk with her and drive a cart, not telling you to where she’s heading.  
In The Westminster at a fight club! There she took you.  
" come, i'll show you" Evie said twirled her way though the waves of people.  
The place was crowded and very busy with people screaming names, and cheering for the competitors. You were walking behind Evie while she took her jacket off, gently throwing it on you to hold it. Your eyes caught her appearance, Evie was wearing a white top shirt under her jacket and obviously in her tight leathered pants. Her figure looked refreshing to the eyes, having her smirk on while walking her way. A man with odd circus custom was standing next to a chalkboard positioned in the room, and has the voice and attitude of a commentator that spread through this huge room.  
Evie walked to that specific man, while you still had no idea what is about to happen, and hugging her warm jacket hanging on your arms. All you thought was how fierce she looked, with those confident eyes set she had. You could not take your eyes off her pose, she looked beyond perfect to you.  
Few moment standing between the aggressive crowd, until a shout came off that man again utterance the name of the next contest in a higher voice.  
" Ms. EVIE! FRYE! Ladies and gentlemen!"  
As your pupils were about to pop out your face from the crowd cheering in anticipation and also for the fact that Evie is going next in the brawl.  
You had absolute no guess what coming next, saw her placing her foot on a ring rope from the wrestling ring and fixing a strip of clothe on both her hands and knuckles with white wrist wraps. Evie spotted you between the crowed then smiled few seconds before entering. Your face is certainly blushing now, but you were numb at the moment that you are not sure what your face looking.  
Evie slipped inside at once, which had you gasping a little, and the cheers went louder to pushing your unprotected shoulders. Your cautions eyes were fixed on the battel, were Evie was fighting like an eagle. She was every where in the wrestling ring, from knee kicks to breaking bones. Four people are down, having sever bone breaks, which they had your pity, at once four others entered the brawl all ready and warmed up.  
Evie gave a strong hit to someone's cheek, breaking some teeth in the process then her legs kicked the others guts and had them gag. It all happening fast, but you managed somehow to see it all. She certainly have a strong trained arms, she is capable of winning for sure.  
Suddenly some of them had the chance to punch Evie twice and the third was parried, she had some blood on her lips pouring but that wasn't a matter to her for she was prepared for the next blow. The people around you kept cheering high for Evie, suggesting in your mind the idea that this is not Evie's first time. From the way they cheer, it all implying how they are waiting fervorly for something glorious to happen.

Evie's hands curled in a strong fist, next thing she took his arm and broke it to the opposite side, and in no time the last one standing had a spectacular kick landed to his throat from her. Your jaw was about to drip some saliva from your amazed opened mouth, she was standing on top of the beat-up bodies and cracking her fingers. Fascinating you, that had to breath out the overwhelming inside your chest.  
There she stands with her leathered long boot that gave her a dynamic heroic look and that white top that turned a little dirty of the fight.  
You asked the person standing next to you without looking at what they are.  
"How much left of the fight?"  
A sound of an old lady answered " There're three left, dear. She only had the fourth" she answered with a great interest.  
You had to give a marvel look at the old lady, it's odd to find old people caring for such things.  
"Umm.. so you come here ofte-" You had to give a silly question with a grin on, but she cut your question with  
"Well, sure I am." having a serious tone then continued "I attended most of Ms. Frye's fights"  
You stared for a while at that wrinkled lady and witnessing the passion within her, that gave you a wild grin to look back at Evie. Unbelievable how much impact this Frye reflect on people.  
You heard her short shout while already, slamming two heads together. Her face was all energetic and her knuckles were stained with blood and sweat, all ready for the next. Your heart bounced of excitement and started to cheer with the applauding audience.  
Where Evie continued to her last round, she had some strikes getting her but in no time she managed to beat the shit out of them, and the last bash were on a man's face meeting the floor and had everyone yelling and cheering as loud. Your eyes pierced on her, while that circus man went on the stage announcing ' Ms. Evie Frye! ' Even though it's not necessary for him to announce that, due the audience already celebrating.  
Whilst Evie had her prize from him in a medium size coin bag, then making her way out the ring to meet you again and hand you the money.  
You gave her the jacket, where then Evie settled to hold it on her shoulder and walk her way out, with you on her side.

Walking through the chill streets of London at 2:30 am, a cold breeze recur to barge onto your figure and filling your body with shiver at each time. When the Frye was all sweaty and heated and enjoying each moment of the weather.  
"You. You looked amazing. I’m out of words actually, you were beyond amazing." Your voice echoed into the silent streets.  
Evie gave a grin "Thank you."  
“No, Thank YOU” you said.  
Awkward silent was created, next thing you found an empty carriage. A brunette horse was strapped onto the hickory brown carriage that had golden streaks on the edges, embellished with white floral designs in a cameo and leafs growing out, peacefully parked by the side of the road.  
You walked to it and Evie only followed your path, your hand cling to opened the door handle and gave a gesture for her to enter first, her lips gave a side smile at you then proceed inside and next you got inside too.

Closed the door behind you then sat on the opposite seat to Evie's, hearing nothing but both of your breathings and sigh. You had rubbed your hands many times to warm them, blowing your breath through your fingers until they were feeling better. While then Evie was taking the wrist wraps off in the mean time, which gave you enough time to fix your open eyes at her.

Her loosen hair tufts dancing on her cheek at each movement she would make, tracing your eyes down on her sweet sweating neck. Your beloved Maya blue eyes of hers were busy enough not to notice your long stare, that gave you a permission to act little pervy and look her torso and thighs for few seconds before your thirst and blush were almost noticeable.  
"What?.." a sudden quite question Evie asked, had your neck to swiftly turn away.  
thankfully she was still taking off her other hand's wrapping.  
"N-othing just, you have some. Blood spot on your chin." Then you Rested your spine more to the seat behind you, and moved your sight to the foggy window.

Evie used her still wrapped arm to wipe her cheek and lips, wore her raven black jacket then finally looked at you.  
A spontaneous glance from you landed to these pink plump lips she has, then moved to her eyes fast when she gave a smile to you, impacted uneasy breath trapping inside your lungs.  
" uhh-h i'll move the carriage" You stepped out of the door fast, but to glimpse her shadow following you outside, which increased your level of nervousness, On the front box seat you went where both of you took a seat.

Taking a moment of silent to gather yourself, and taking the cold reins in your hands.  
An unpredictable touch met your hand, as your face moved to see Evie's hands interlacing with yours, that when you pulled your hand out of embarrassment and placed them against your legs, while Evie chuckling  
"I'll drive, your hands are freezing cold" Evie implied as she whipped the horse easily.

Evie wasn't driving fast and the air still had you little freezing. In the empty quite road but the wooden cart's wheels kept pounding against the Granite blocks providing some music to your mind, in order to omit your thoughts.  
"I’ll take you home” Evie implied and you didn’t say a thing.  
In your thoughts, you are still amazed. Evie just had bruised to help you, she just went through this brawl and won in order to provide you this prize. “Evie…” you said, then she hummed.  
“I do appreciate your help. I owe you.”  
She giggled “Not a problem.”  
You and Evie have arrived to your building, you climbed down and insisted on her to come in, saying “I have to treat those bruises for you.”  
Inside your home you opened a fire to warm this place and sat Evie on a chair,  
And for the second time, there she is injured and you pat on her bruise and cuts.  
You placed a warm cloth on her, while she repeatedly says and chuckling ‘It’s not necessary.”  
The back and forth stares were noticeable, it almost made you do the work harder.  
“Have you read the letter?” Suddenly Evie smiled  
You took her hand and treating it’s cuts, while smiling to try hiding your shyness “Yes.”  
“so?” Her shadow felt closer.  
You back up and blushed “Absolutely, beautiful but no need for the apologize.” “I. Actually, like the idea of it.” “I-I mean. Cuz I’d like company, sometimes.” Your heart racing and out of breath to her looking you, with alluring expression. She breathed out and lay her back to the chair, thanking you for the care.  
Next thing Evie stood up and went on your bed saying “I’m companying you, until you sleep then.”  
While your stiff muscles were not prepared for the feelings you got toward that.  
You walked to her and hesitating to put your body on the bed, until she pat the part of bed next to her.  
You are laying next to Evie, it felt magical. she was sitting looking to you.  
“Thank you again, Evie. For everything” You said and fell to asleep.


	6. ChapterSix

The next letter from Evie, that you were expecting says:  
“Dear Lizzy,

This is my second letter I write to you. This time I had no reason but to feed my ardent chest of the pleasure to write a specific piece of paper specially for you and just to witness your facial expressions changing, purely because it has lent me joy last night.  
I may sound eccentric but I had my eyes on your sleeping face last night. The thing is that your face seemed grievously tired, and you had me worried on you. I hope you’re not exerting further more of what your body can take, because if so I will personally need to stop you. Pretty please take care of yourself more, I know that you don’t do so instead of reproaching this habit of yours, I will praise more realizing that: you too need rest as the rest of us do from time to time.

Also, I wanted to point out; If you ever needed someone to talk, know that I’m welling to listen and I will try my hardest to be present

With love,

Evie Frye.”  
A longer message from the one and only, Evie. It’s strange how a piece of paper have filled you enough to surfeit, that the day awaiting you was all wrapped by this message and it didn’t matter if it was a bad day. You held this paper in your hands just staring at the lines and words that has lent you warmth as non you’ve known have a bigger heart as this woman.  
Then folded the message and hide it with the last one, inside a small box which the smoking pipe used to live. You sigh silently while placing that box down then walked across the room to meet the sunlight coming from the window, hearing the birds chirping and sounds of a new day.

 

Despite what Evie said, you went to the busy streets with this quote from a friend said once to you “Strive justice is never overindulgence.” She might get mad, but obviously this not news to you; you always have been on the move and working. Since you were out you have helped two innocents of the blighters’ control and serving helpless children. And mentioning that friend, you did meet him at last after long while. When a sudden familiar voice was calling for you.  
“Ms. Foster!” he said following your steps  
You paused turning to him “Henry!” with surprised face.  
It’s like he appeared from no where, you walked to him shaking his hand strongly following a smile on your face. “How could you leave no trace for your friend, or at least to know where to find you?”  
A glib smile drown to his face “I can’t vindicate but to apologize”  
You truly missed the times you used to spend with him, and did felt it inside your chest. Your hand pushed him to walk beside you after saying “Crikey! Is that the reason they call you Ghost?” you laughed off and walked together for a while to catch up.  
The weather felt cold but the mutable sun was giving some warmth to the place, other noticeable things are the enormous amount of walking people in the streets.  
“How is life treating you lately?” you asked after both of you reached to the Thames river, he nodded then his sight turned to the water “good, you?” that when you slightly smiled saying “out of the blue, apparently better.” Henry asked “Better? Was something troubling you?”  
You answered while walking through the people there “Not of the usual things I vent you about” “It’s- Just something has changed, in a good way. But I’m not sure it’s a change within me or the things around me.” Then you chuckled of the nonsense you are making.  
Both of you kept chatting and catching up to what been missing, until he cut it with “I have to get to work now, it was nice to talk you again Lizzy”  
A sudden hand landed on your shoulder from behind, defensively you snatch that hand off your shoulder and twist it behind their back before realizing the top hat and the jacket that person was wearing. “Jacob?” you asked while he was hardly trying to clarify and not make you break his hand “AAHHH!- Yes, YES” Then you released Jacob’s hand and he immediately was checking and swinging the pain off it whispering “Mad lunatic.” While Henry was concerned on him too  
“Phew! You almost had my fingers, Lizzy” Jacob said  
“Well you don’t jump at people like this” you said mocking, try hiding your laugh “Good I didn’t snap your bones.”  
“Enough of that.” Jacob ending the discussion and having a slight smug on his face with a husky voice “What Greenie and Lizzy-ie do next the Thames together?”  
Your face was sneering at Jacob unwillingly “Nothing?”  
Henry respond “Just old friends, catching up.” And was followed with Jacob teasing you “Oh really!?”  
Rolled your eyes with a tedious sigh “Jacob!” moved your hand as you said “Absolutely NOT what you’re thinking.”  
He sensed your annoyed language and presume to ask “Anyway. Lizzy, I need some favour.”

 

Jacob’s favor was: cooperate with him to help freeing some of his captured Rooks at a stronghold in Lambeth, named Echostreet Ally.  
The weather changed like it usually would, to slightly rainy. And the people walking the streets have reduced in number, as the clouds were colliding slowly in the sky. On the way to reach the destination you asked “How’s the inspection, or whatever you named it with that Darwin?” You asked as you walked with Jacob  
“The investigation. It’s going well actually, and soon we’re about to catch the rascal behind this syrup incident.”  
“Good luck to you chap” you said at the time you reached the stronghold.  
Jacob was looking behind a wall to infer what will be his next move, you suggested to watch from a higher place. It was nine of the blighters hovering around, two with sniper and the rest was depending on both of yours’s plan. “Watch this.” Jacob said as he extended his arm, aiming to throw a knife at one of them and strike right on that one man standing in front of a Rook.  
“Nice move.” You complimented and went down to help the Rook by untying him, Jacob stood behind you as suddenly you head someone yelling “The enemy! It’s- it’s the ENEMY!” and went on to apprise others of your existence, Jacob scurry to catch him then decided to pull out his revolver and shot the bullet before you could stop him. The sound echoed through the streets, converge others to pile up and by time you were surrounded by them.  
Even under this pressure your brain was only focused to every move meanwhile Jacob grinned by your side taking out his cane sword “It’s time to put our trust to the test, I imagine”  
“Indeed, you berk bod” you threw these words right before the attacks began. Beating every single one of them, hitting their jaw, neck stomach and/or their back with your weapons. With the help of teamwork, you were at the end of knocking down all of them and wiping the dust off your shoulder. Jacob wasn’t about the wining at this time, for he asked with riled attitude “And why you’d call me that!?”  
“Jacob! you’ve just stated our presence using that riotous revolver of yours”  
“Well that make you a berk arse additionally, for not checking the area before jumping in.” He said as he moved his arm. You sigh and considering his point “Ye know, you’re right.” At then he looked confused of your admitting, for he was prepared for the next punch line like he’s used to with Evie.  
“Just? No argy-bargy?” he asked as his face expressions were a bit astound.  
“No… No argy-bargy” You looked to his face, then walked away.  
“HEY! Thanks for the help Lizzy” He said as you were going away and waving your hand back ‘you’re welcome’

 

The daylight took time until it faded hours later but the rain kept pouring more and sounding louder. Listening to the rain as it was calming your brain of the slog of today, had your share of the lonely dinner and about to read some books that were yearning for your hands to hold and read. Behind you was the cozy warm orange fire and in your hand was the author Jane Austen’s novel ‘Pride and Prejudice’ book, which is a gift from one of your pupil years ago. The place sounded of the burning wood and raindrop only, as if there not a living creature in that room. Utter silence in the room but your mind was talking clear to yourself, reading those magnificent lines. As a matter of fact, you have never read a romantic novel before and the whole time you’ve been not quiet sure how to react to mellow affection but to comprehend this new element; feeling you had in you and because of that sometimes you feel unhuman almost like a deranged person with no heart. Yes, you know how compassion and sympathy feels like but loving a significant other felt unprecedented to you, and acknowledging the feelings you recently develop to your beloved Ms. Frye, made it necessary for you to learn and accept it.  
Time went by as you heard gentle knocking on the door that stopped you at the line of chapter 12 “She attracted him more than he liked —” You went to the door leisurely and pulled it open for your eyes to land straight into that breathtaking eyes and throbbing the cold air entering your lungs from the surprise. Evie came to your place agitated, you offered to take her wet jacket and hang it to dry as she went freely to set on the edge of your bed.  
“I’m sorry to not inform you of my visit” Evie said as she rested her chin on her interlaced hands “It’s just I need to speak to somebody, or else I’ll explode”  
You still in shock that she’s there, but her words worried you more “No need to, Honestly I’m- you’re always welcome. Now tell me, please” you sat next to her carefully and awkwardly.  
“It’s not a serious problem, but just thinking of it drives me mad” she said and had you anxious of what next, she continued “It’s- Jacob.” Then you slightly sigh your stressed blood rush.  
“I just had this plan to fetch valuable information of the piece of Eden, but damn Jacob had to ruin the plan.” She paused of peeved before saying “I only have had my hands on a book! from a chest full of researches and god knows what more”  
“What about the book, show me?” you asked  
“I left it at the train, I just don’t-” she said trying to maintain her tolerance “Should’ve refused his interference to this plan *sigh* I told myself, he’s about to ruin this. I wanted to give my brother another chance but he’s still not realizing.”  
“Realizing what?” you asked then immediately she said “That he’s an idiot. No. I meant.” She buried her face into her palms, seconds after she looked you with tired eyes “He’s so reckless. And I’m worried. Of what could happen to him, if I’m not around.” Evie’s vulnerable truth hit you, you wished to be beaten over witnessing her sad face and tired eyes. You placed your hand on her arm to comfort her, then she smiled as sigh to chuckle. “I know; you didn’t expect that”  
“Evie.” “All I know is, I learned of your heart to give and love” You turned to her trying as much harder to only make her better “You both true are twins, but definitely have a different set of mind that leads you to fight over and probably the reason why it’s best for both of you to work individually.” “As of Jacob, I think we punish his mistakes more than praising his creative mind. Give him the space he’s asking for, let him be himself and for you only to criticize his work but not to tie him. All I mean is, he has to learn. He has to make mistakes; you can never protect him fully.” You paused of talking then said “Actually, you might have only took that book, but it may contain the worth something.”  
Her face looked less stressed that lead you to say “Just rest for now and I’ll bring you some nice cup of tea.” Then you offered her to lay in your bed by gently pulling her arm and taking the blanket off the bed.  
Until the hot tea was ready you took the cup to her, and the more you see her face resting the better you feel. She sat straight to greet the warm cup between her fingers, and observing the pleasurable hot steam while you took a chair to sit on. Never thought a person could be charming while only sipping a cup of tea, her eyes were half lidded as her lips met the verge of the tea cup and with her right hand she held onto it. Not to exaggerated but to you, apparently this was how you felt and you needed to explore more of this unknown happy feeling you get when looking her.  
“I appreciate you listening to my rambling. Thank you, a lot.” “And I’m sorry for, intruding...”  
“You don’t- Just don’t say that.” “I wish to be the person; you think of when you need to talk.” You said as to watch Evie’s face changing but hiding behind the cup.

Few minutes of the rain and thunder filling the quiet air, till she suddenly asked calmly “If- someone you know, did something unacceptable unpredictable, would you- hate them for it? Or-“  
“Is that about Jacob?”  
“No. It’s a- i'm just curious to know.”  
“So, unacceptable to me or for other people?” You asked having no idea of what she’s referring to. Evie said “Maybe everyone.”  
You scratched your cheek “and unpredictable to me?”  
Evie placed her empty cup on the bed as she explained “Yes, to only you.” You stood up to fetch the cup saying “I’m not sure what’s the meaning of the question but I suppose-” At the moment you held the cup Evie catch your arm forcing you to rest your knee on the bed and clearly telling “I love you Lizzy”  
You stutter and mumbled with no control “Me too................” your body felt numb and almost sense your blood rushing and heart beating. Your shaking hand put the cup away and sat in front of her, in oddly silent love confession.  
“Aren’t we suppose to… kiss now” She drew all your attention with only staying still, pushed her shoulders to laying on your bed. The dim light coming from the fire was the only source of light at then, illuminate her shadowy figure. The room was utterly quite and so the both of you, that it's almost easy to hear your own breathing. The stare into each's eyes were intimate as never before, her feelings were divulged and she was compelled to shyness but the attempt in her was stronger. You had a moment to admire this women, before adjusting your body leisurely to be on top of her. Evie was desirous under you and trapped between your arms, she was more docile and had that look of brimming thirst inside her trembling blue eyes.  
She pressed her leg with the other, feeling tingly in her bones just waiting for your action. Gently you lay your lips against her succulent shivery lips, then pressed a soft sounding kiss. It took only one first kiss and Evie's fast breathing was obvious, you closed your eyes and kissed her lips more and slowly backed while biting her lips softly. Suddenly she slightly moaned, which after you felt a lust occupying your flesh. Another wet kiss then you tenderly sucked her mellow mouth, that was sliding off of your teeth. Evie was acquiesced to anything you do, for she was panting and slightly whimper and not conscious. She was frail and thrilled for any further touch, her body was still. In the other hand you were relishing the sight of her arousal, calmly you nuzzled her jawbone to driving her moan and move her head. Your lips were near her open neck, then you were compelled to bite on the curves of her neck. Her hands were against your shoulders, pinching weakly while she gasps for more. Your mouth sucked on the fragile skin more and bite it vehemently, creating red spots on Evie's neck. Mostly her body was quite aroused and triggered by each biting, her back kept slightly arching from the bed in pleasure and pain.

The room heat has gotten higher, you couldn’t breath but took a wild jump and to slide in her clothes and plant your kisses to her breast. That when her body was tired and breathless, you went on her again kissing her passionately. She placed her hands on your cheeks and only smiled through the kisses, and hardly taking more air in. Until the last kiss you gifted, her head fell on the pillow. Witnessing Evie calmly trying to rest, you took her in a hug as she crumpled in your arms.


	7. ChapterSeven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note: " This chapter is small because that's suitable to the chapter and the next one- I think. "

You opened your eyes looking to Evie who’s submerged into your chest, wrapping her arms to under yours. Breathing out your shyness, but really you want to cover your face or your whole under a rock. You gulped and wished the tense created in your stomach to reduce a bit. Not fully understanding of what you just did, to blaming your body of lacking the control over it’s action – I should’ve stopped my impetuous self, repeating reproaching yourself.  
In a flash, your brain can memorize every little detail happened before this hug, you blushed as you were beholding the women you love, peacefully breathing against your chest. Also trying not to press your arms harder around her, for your hands are shaking and barely in control.  
Remembering the tumble of her fingertips before descending on your arm, which caused a fluster in your body, and spoke ‘I love you’, how her full lips curved in a perfect bow to blow the ‘love’ word, determine blue eyes that disclosure her emotion while her hand pinched to your trembled skin.  
Evie pushed her body suddenly, you were surprised of her sudden move “You alright?” Evie happily smiled when heard your voice, took your hands in hers spontaneously and nod to your concern then moved immediately to talk of yesterday’s message.  
“Have you read my last message?” you nodded of course then she continued “Well? Had your rest yet?” You gulped. Welling to lie to her but wanted to be bare open, since both of you now are analogous to being naked in terms of feelings.  
“Uh. No, actually…” you said and gave a slight chortle “I had doubled my work”  
“If that’s the case then.” Leaving your hand to push herself off the pillow, looking the time from your watch that was thrown somewhere obvious on the bed surface, “Today is your day-off then.” Evie said, then heard a click of her closing the watch’s lid.  
“Today?” You asked and noticed the dim early morning light from the window “What time is it?”  
“2:00, It’s the morning” she smiled to you “We’ve been snogging for a while now, have we.”  
Next she pulled you in to meet her opulent lips. Marking her sweetened kisses to you and slowly dismantling your brain, similar to when a meager object be melting and turn to flimsy tremulous substance. You thought to yourself ‘This women, have me under her thumb’  
“Lizzy.” calmly she called your name, sending shudder to your skin. “As much as this is gratifying, unfortunately I need to go”  
She jumped off the bed and you too followed her to the door, Evie took the hanged dry jacket, slipped her arms in it and checking everything in it’s pockets, as you staring helplessly at her. When Evie was done, she looked and beamed to you presuming your silent as a valid goodbye, then backing her way to the door “Alright! I’ll be off now.”  
Directly you pulled her wrist, to grip, to bury your fingers to her upper-arm. Astray of your rational self, unthinking true but acknowledged of this profound sensation. Pinned her to the wall next the door, to kiss her mainly. Evie’s trapped arm wasn’t resisting but she only made this worse by pushing her face yearning for more and also for having the most desirable lips.  
Found yourself passionately kissing her as if she’s going faraway, never thought you’d turn this wild in your life. Gradually you stopped yourself and watched her face breathing heavily and pressing her thin brows, your forehead met hers as you whispered “I’m sorry-” She moved her head left to right “Don’t” Evie said when her hand went on your chin “Please don’t, ma’love.”

 

Since you had no sleep, your body needed to sleep extra. You woke late afternoon, knowing this day will take a different turn than regular, this day will be… empty. Before you thought, if you’d have a day without working you’d get bored, ironically you only had your day-off when this new big wave crushed into your world. Still can’t realize how in the world Evie is good at hiding much behind that silent serious face. How long has she hidden these feelings from you? And was it hard to manage, just like it was for yourself? Also, damn, she is beautiful in every way possible (And in that way, once again you went mad in your thoughts)  
Once I woke up, showered with letters and now I’d wake up showered with Evie Frye’s kisses; You thought.


	8. ChapterEight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note " I am extremely sorry for the super delay. I've had depression getting over me for the past weeks (month), and sadly I couldn't motivate myself to write, which is my passion. I have not lose my enthusiasm to write and continue this fanfiction, just so you know.  
> I spent a huge time thinking where this story will devolve to and also to write this chapter.  
> (This one was 9 pages in 12 font, 3499 words holyy shit)  
> I am thankful for your anticipation and appreciate your comments and Kudos. "

Weeks, nearly two full months!  
A lot has happened to London; modifying, strengthen and to you, most of it was helping the people. You’ve heard the news of Jacob dealing with Starrick’s soothing syrup company but nothing other than that. But haven’t met Evie again- yet. You haven’t heard of her news since that last steamy kiss, it felt odd being separated all of a sudden since both of you been meeting constantly and since she became major part in your life.  
You were on your way to the hideout after receiving slipped letter under the door of your place was written from Henry; asking you to gather with him, Jacob and Evie to discuss plans/ implementation/ achievements and other. Although your job was done almost independently, it was quite the idea to have this gathering and it might be not their first time to discuss things together but it was yours.  
Until you located the slowly moving train, you raced to reach it and clutch to the paling of it’s backside then slide your flexible muscles to get inside.  
“Henry!” you were glad of his presence “How is life?” you asked while noticing Evie coming in the background and resting her shoulder to a wall while looking you from a distance.  
“Lizzy! I’m good, glad to see you at last.” Genuinely your friend was happy to see you “I Thought you’ve got yourself in trouble, since you’ve disappeared.”  
“Oh mate! Sorry to worry you Greeny” You said reassuring him with a pat on his shoulder “Here I am completely safe and sound.” You said lightly as your eyes been shifting from him to the women staring back to you there hoping Henry’s not aware of your fluster.  
“Lizzy, I will have to call on Jacob. He’s been avoiding to stay still at the train until we gather. I wont take long hopefully.” Henry said to you and ran to exit the train’s closest door.

It felt like a blessing, a miracle to have this moment coming out of nowhere. You realized this appearing chance to fill this hole of the lovesick in you, walked to Evie while she’s folding her gloved arms, as you appeared calm externally but insanely your blood rushing inside “I missed you” was all you are able to speak of.  
You stare to her face, knowing how much you’ve missed her eyes, gazes, cheeks, freckles, lips, voice and all of her but also can see her languishing eyes and this slight fake smile on. Giving a look that you couldn’t identify, you asked her “you alright?”  
She had her lips pressed in careworn expression said “Good” and a hallow smile showed again “You are?”  
You were better but now worried “Evie?” and placed your hand on her tensed folded arm and looked her jumbled face “Talk to me.” And her glimmering eyes was in yours seconds before avoiding you hardly with what’s occupying her mind. She fixed her standing figure and continued looking away, still out of words. “Evie, you’re worrying me, what the hell has happened? Is it about Jacob again, did something happened?” you emphasized the questions, she immediately moved her head saying “No. Jacob is alright.”  
You maintained your gaze upon her then she tried to shut it all “Not the place to talk”  
“What! Is. It?!” you spoke carefully and obviously anxious. Evie shut her eyes for a little and said after looking away in exasperation “I don’t know how to- Lizzy” Her free hands clenched together as she was restricted under your compulsive curiosity “we can’t be together anymore. I’ve been thinking of, everything happened between us-… our ‘queer’ feelings would ruin everything we both have.” In one unsteady breath she avowed.  
You couldn’t believe all of what she’s rambling about it felt almost like floating in the air with no ground to stay put on “What you’re saying?” You asked, she only looked down hearing your frustrated sounds. “You can’t be serious! Huh?” you chocked in a nervous laugh “A ‘queer feelings’ is this how you call us now…? Wasn’t you that made the first move.”  
Evie gulped her dry throat and talked heavily as if she’s not mutual with what her tongue’s saying “It’s my first time ever to rush and do such thoughtless and selfish act, I took a reckless move that night, before thinking it off but- I’m sorry, you wouldn’t understand now, but this is for the go-”  
“NO… I do not understand how thinking yourself decide for you.” Said laughing your discompose had your rigid eyes on her “Was that the reason I never saw you or heard of you these- these past months? Because you were escaping me like the plague?” You asked and her silence confirmed the truth. “And changed your decision so quick, so suddenly? Just discarded me. What are you on about? just get to your point.”  
“I am compelled to do this before it’s late, Lizzy!” maintained to pull her solid attitude behind uncertain eyes. “I don’t want this. I’m not disappointing anyone-”  
“Say that again to my face Evie, convince me that you want this over?” You pinned your eyes to her and weakly she said yes and looked away in defence, you were frozen in front of her. Guessed but knew at heart that this is not the first time she’d second her emotions in a situation. You were deadly calm but the words slipped your mouth at the moment out of vexation “Your games don’t work on me, Evie, I’m no berk to be fooled. You are shaking. Don’t try and con me.” “Just answer this, you only have one life to live, right? are you certain you’d live it happily under the shadow of everyone’s expectations Evie?” Silence. And her glass eyes chocking the water in and defying not look you back in the eye speaking “Stop it” She looked like a lost child, turned her sullen face away to the side and her warmed cheeks reveled more freckles on.  
“Why you’re crying now?” you asked being perplexed. “I am not” she lied again.  
“This make no sense, Evie. You are afraid of something, are you?” You said as her lips vaguely twitched, next enunciated to conclude “Either way, you have an open invitation to my place, come back to me, when you’re ready to face me with truth or might want to be back together, or don’t accept it. Wish to inflict you no harm Evie, I wont oblige you to walk this scary path.”

Downhearted, feeling this discussion coming to an end with a cold silence, a silent hell. Couldn’t dare to look you back in the face and without her eyes you wouldn’t distinguish her vulnerability. As a matter of fact, you wished to pick her between your arms if pride was not prohibiting you, it’s even harder when your heart is demanding your body to move and hug her because even when she’s breaking up with you; you still love her a lot.  
Evie moved away and sat on the sofa in a fast moment, pulled her leg across the other and obviously trying not to lay her eyes on you. While you were standing in your place broken and waited for what next to come through this silent.

It took Henry a bit long to bring Jacob back and until both of you heard footsteps and chatters entering, the glorious Jacob appeared walking in, bewildered of you looking him with a serious face and Evie not looking him. he greeted “Hey, Lizzy” and raised his palm to you waiting you to greet him like usual, you did it unenthusiastic unlike him.  
“I’m very sorry, but he insisted to take the rout he guessed was closer, which it wasn’t.” Henry said and Jacob instantly deny it saying “It was!” then Weakly you smiled to them.  
“Bloody hell you’re actually pale today Lizzy, lemme guess you had no sleep thinking of your innamorata”  
“What’s that?” you asked him casually.  
“Well I met an Italian chap, he taught me that word-”  
“Jacob, that word is referred to someone’s female lover” Henry ‘corrected’ him then you recognized his cheeky side smile “OH! Was it. Greenie~ wont let one moment off not gutting my confidence.” He acted annoyed when a chuckle was escaping his lips. Evie suddenly spoke cutting all of you. “I don’t plan to squandering my time, would you proceed to open the map over there.”  
Jacob muttered “Damn.” And brought it, opened it on the ground and you helped him to.  
Henry started “Whitechapel and City of London are free also The Strand’s troubles were all riddance by Lizzy’s effort.” He pointed to the wall where they hanged many pictures of the Templars “Took down Rupert Ferris, David Brewster, John Elliotson, Pearl Attaway. Adding other minor Templars listed too.”  
“On that note, I’m going after all the minor Templars.” you said then Jacob followed “Great, then I’ll be off next to Starrick’s banker, Plutus”  
“While you’re out and about” Evie said to him “do attempt not to destroy modern medicine or the London transportation network.”  
Then you frowned baffled, he said to his sister “Well I’m not the one who let Lucy Thorne walk away.”  
You did not know what they are talking about for when that happened you were not around them and fully working blindly “Wait, all that happened… how fast can a Frye move.” You said as a joke, Henry smiled while Jacob continued your joke but you were off to gaze on Evie.  
“A mistake I intend to rectify immediately.” Evie said to Jacob.

 

Few upset plods outside the train. It’s impossible that you have had engaged in discussions with them but it happened, you did. you talked and respond Soullessly, which is the thing you are the worst at; to fake your emotions.  
Your heart is ripped off and filled with… pain, led you to walk aimlessly this evening until the sky was wrapped in black coal color and ornamented with many dithered shimmering stars, and the ghost of the moon was irresolute under the gray clouds. The echo of your shoes was louder comparing to the whole of your body or was it only that the lively voices left the muddy roads. What happened was shocking, destructive, that you could not only cry about it, vent or scream. Your stolid self needed the time to realize what happened and this quietness inside is only the beginning of the storm.  
Walked to a pub, unlike your normal routine. You sat on a solitary empty table on next to the wall side of this filled place. Putting on your hood in order to isolate yourself from everything. Had your boodles gin in your hand, pursed lips and your grueling brain. Drank for a while in utter silent till suffocation almost got your throat and only you walked out the door because of it. Covering your face to protect your eyes of the dim light, careless of your surrounding. Went home to lay empty on the bed, you thought: I started solitary and continued that way, people kept coming in and out my life... and she’s just were one of these pedestrians.  
Although it’s not a new situation to you, being alone, but absolutely this time it felt different and horrible. ‘What now?’ was a bizarre question grew inside your mind, of course you know what’s next, you have duties and responsibilities however neither were answering this question and to act oblivious to what happened was slightly helping but deceiving your own from what’s real or not is impossible.

 

Three full days past.  
Locking yourself inside the barricaded door and spending evenings in a dark pub. The guilt of doing nothing was ascending your bended posterior and around, the guilt was in your left and right, and everywhere you look it was there, counting the hours of neglect, and closing your dry eyes wont help. Everything is still numb and you still have not cried out this burden, but sitting on the bed with the smoking pipe once again on your left hand and on your right, is Evie’s old letters for you. You’ve been staring at them for long and that’s how you filled the hole inside with little. One letter ended with: longing to meet you. Another stating her well to listen to you when you need someone to talk and both ended with ‘with love, Evie Frye’. She loved you and hide it, confessed to you then got scared, started saying wicked things to you just to push you away, she cried too and lied about it.  
Not grasping yet to all of what happened or why.  
Your face looked at the crumbled papers all over the floor, they all were different failures attempts to write for your father but all of them have one in common particularism: still stuck to your dusty desk. Before this break up happened, you’ve had been failing in writing for your father again and forever. It is hard for you to transfer feelings and still write a correct sentence in a clean spotless paper and even if you achieved it you were not satisfied with your prosaic 2-3 lines letter, which lead you deciding not to send the letter. 

 

To feel less guilty you forced yourself to leave the comfort of your flat bed and go check on the old lady that you've never visited over a month long. Outside, you went on the same routs just like you used to do. Knocking on the door, no one respond then you waited a little longer and when you started dwelling on piffled the door was open for you to meet her face said “Good afternoon Lizzy.”  
You couldn’t not smile to her warm face and greeted “Hello Ms. Williams”- she proceeded to invite you in like usual.  
“Won’t you stop the formal names. I told you to call me Martha, only.” She said while sitting her infirm body on a chair next the heating fire.  
You chuckled softly “Yeah I know; sorry.” Walked to her and knelt next her chair asking politely “How are you doing?”  
The old lady sigh “Fine if my bones weren’t getting weary by time.”  
“How’s your friends? They still visit, right?” you asked  
“Yes they do from time to time, but all three of them are in different cities and I’d get to see them very rarely.” She said accepting “One is with her children, other needed to move with her husband to his hometown and the last one is in a vacation.”  
Felt woeful towards this chummy old lady. Her cold feet against that slovenly rug, observing the warmth of the subdued fire "Haven't seen you for a while" she said moving her wrinkled jaw "I suppose you’re bored of this old lady too."  
Chuckled, you the shabby chested and spoke "You know t’s not the case. I, had a bit of trouble. troubled mind to be true, and it prevent me to impel." a small bit of relieve, air pervaded swiftly in your throat. She was silent and tilted her head to you. pressed your lips in and “That’s it.”  
Old Martha kept a solid curios face, you concluded "It's just silly piece of papers that kept me like this.” Waved her boney arm to you “what type of paper, dear?”  
“nothing serious.” Hardly covered it with a smile.  
“Is it your father? He still hasn’t sent a letter for you?” she interrogated in constant care but did remind you of this disconsolate. You sough as your memory is awaken to that fact again.  
Said quietly “Well, that’s a bit part of my problem. But, yeah I was trying to write him a letter since the last one from years ago. I’m unable to, and he probably too.” Then snigger “It’s strenuous! To me.”  
“It’s only that because of who you’re sending it to, insensitive man.” She said glibly and you had a tight-lipped. Smiled at her patting your hand resting on the chair’s arm.  
“He has his own reasons, I think.” you stood up after a while “I'll have to go now. And as usual, if you need anything just call on me.”  
Talking to someone helped you get a little off the sadness for a while, but still the desolation resonates inside your chest, lungs, head and heart and between your numb muscles. You had nothing in your brain to do, and nothing more than going drinking to drift from yourself once again. Right after this meet up you walked to the same pub you’ve been visiting for four days in row, which by now feels more like a nice home, you set down on the same wobbly chair and on the same wooden table. Casually asked for a drink while the hood of your clothing was covering your head. Few sips from the glistening boodle’s gin, hoping it heal this hole in your head and if not, another cup would fill this table till you’re satisfied. Lazy breathing into your chest just so you don’t vex the fragile thoughts, you looked upon different people in their circles of merriment and unknotted buttons. Observed a lonely working man scrutinizing his papers, and papers instantly reminded you of her, poured your sight to other table and saw two lovebirds caressing each’s hand lovingly. Drank your second round after the lapse. Regardless of doubting your own writing skills, suddenly you called on the barmaid and asked for what it looked like unusual request to her: a piece of paper and pen if possible. However, she gave an endearing smile and went to grab them for you.  
This cute barmaid must have recognized you from before because the way she gives a familiar smile to your face hinted that to you, but unfortunately you weren’t alerted to your surroundings since the day you started attending here. She comes back obligingly put them neatly on the table as you thanked her quietly. You took the pen in your hand, test it with little scribble lines on the side for it to work. Truth was you had no idea what you’re writing in this piece of paper, but you knew you had freedom to vent in it other than writing in for a person. Inhaled, let your confine emotion to spill freely with writing, even when you scratched countless lines in the process because in the end it’s yours and its off judgment. It took you a constructive while to have something written in this paper then you sensed a shadow placidly approaching you.  
“Um- You aright?” A soft-spoken greeting, shifted your eyesight to the same barmaid. You paused hesitatingly then simply said yes. She awkwardly stood silent to hold on the conversation, fidgeting her hands. “Can I have a seat?” she asked, you simper and gesture your hand to the empty chair.  
Now you were able to see her closely as she played her curls with her finger. You sensed that she mistook you for a man, telling by the little way she act coquettish and because it’s not the first time your asexual hood and clothing do trick people. Rather than declare the truth you preferred silence but also she kept burying the chance to.  
“You’ve been drinking in this place with gloomy face, is something matter sir?” and she confirmed your speculation. You looked her under your hood but she couldn’t see half of your shadowed face from it, sigh and lace your hands on the table “And how could you tell?”  
“I dunno, you’re isolated and barely talk to anyone.” “Someone broke your heart?”  
“And what help can you offer, lass?” you asked lightly  
Sucked her lips inwards placed her hands on the table too “alleviate.” and almost touched your hand. “Writing a serenade?”  
“A prose, if you suppose.” Much you hated to show others your feelings especially raw, but you picked the paper and she held it politely.  
Your writing was:

“Paper blue  
And this heart is broken through  
And her eyes are lovable, she could make you fall for her  
People they say what they want to say  
but they’ll never delay to break you two piece  
papers scatter but more, and no matter what you say  
you’ll grow with the pain.  
Forgot this-”

Her sentiment face was worth your bothered self; she has given no judgment to you but understanding in her tensed lips. “This is brilliant. Thank you for allowing me to read it.” The woman placed the paper down and a slight tepidity on her face. “Is it some sort of a break-up?”  
“…hmm, sort of Forced one”  
“Harsh, is it?”  
You looked down not welling to go through it, then breath out to smile “I guess… I need another drink miss…”  
“Ms. Duval. I’m sorry to intrude on you, hope it goes well.”  
And then she left you and your table to bring some more.


	9. ChapterNine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note: " Finally done!  
> Happy new year! I took my time to polish it :^),  
> I'll say it, I'm proud of what this story turned to even with my 'not so great writing' I still love it.  
> Next chapter IS THE END ! Phewww finally I have reached the end of the story, if you are a writer you might know how it feels  
> when you hold in a story in that you want to free and sometimes want to skip to write different scenes because you're that excited. That is exactly how I felt during this story.  
> This chapter is 4311 word = 8 pages  
> Love you dear readers ❤ "

The cold morning woke you up, callously stealing the warmth of your bed. Time never ran faster than now, it’s been only hours of just you sipping a cup of water and nothing else.  
It now accords to you, why it felt good to be mistaken as a man last night. Last night that young woman called you sir, and if that would’ve happened on a regular day you’d be pissed or snickered them; make it clear that you are a woman. Instead it felt pleasant and the more she talked to you in that tone, said ‘sir’, you imitated obliviously but now it feels worst remembering your submission to such idea. Questioning yourself, but the simple answer to your behaviour yesterday is effortless and shameful to think of, you can’t fool yourself but to admit it. Yes, it felt good, why?! Because if you were to be a man, this love wouldn’t be this hard. She, Evie, would have embraced it unremorseful. No complication.  
Oh, you did not know you’d one day think of something this disappointing.  
Kept losing precious pieces of your life, people, emotions, purpose, health and recently, your beloved. You used to think it all would stay with you throughout this foreign life; place you called home. You felt weaker by the second and you had completely nothing to yourself, and all the numbed troubles in your mind were gathering at this moment for a final commotion. Only now it’s clear to recognize you’ve acted phlegmatic long that you never talked to yourself like this exact moment. Always not thinking, neglect, repressing yourself, but your problems were always an old story. How come you’re ruined this bad.   
‘One must hold on’ Lizzy muttered foolishly the way she always do, but only held onto her jaded shoulders and left herself fall this time in her wrapped arms. Only realized her broken soul through the last thing occurred in her life, which was the break up. Sensed her throat warm up like an oven, sniffed her nose, but couldn’t conceal down the river of tears anymore, it steep down her cold sheets that she didn’t allow to but it happened unruly. Let it all go, no use holding in anymore.

 

And so, the Master assassin, the youngest mentor to exist, Lizzy Foster, is called by others with ‘dead tired’. They call her. They incomprehensibly suggest, as they ask the people that might have the answer to what’s wrong with her. Lizzy is again and for the fifth day sitting in her seat at the same pup, trying to condone her pernicious situation by writing the same paper she left incomplete last night. Settled at this evening without her numbing potion of intoxicated drink and the tip of her pen still gliding onto the papers. Folding her white shirt’s cuffs and tugged her hair roots behind her ears. Her breaths were maintained, calm and balmy through her throat, needless to say but that long crying she had in the morning alone have eased those heavy weary shoulders.  
Prose:  
“Paper blue, and this heart is broken through, and her eyes are lovable, she could make you fall for her. People they say what they want to say, but they’ll never delay to break you two piece. Paper scattered but more, and no matter what you say; you’ll grow with the pain. Forgot that I am ready so I disposed my own heart by my own hands, it’s empty to give in. Smile to me may my soul wakes once and still remembers you smiled. Speaking of which, father got me through here many languages but non-seem to be listening including him. Paper scatter but a heart persistence. It’s my life, my sanctuary.” She written through the gabs in the page.

 

Someone approached your cornered table, it’s like people started coming your way only when you wanted isolation at most. He, the man you identified, said in hesitation “Ms. Foster?”  
Gathered your sight onto him reticently, he “Ye might not recall but I’m- ”  
“Yes I know who you are, John” you smirked. Remembered meeting him on that day when you went to the drinking contest against the gormless sir Jacob.  
“Can I have a seat?” John asked while clasping his hands. As you collected your items on the table, spoke in levity “Well of course! this aint the Boodle club” chuckled and he sat on his chair tittering.  
“I really hope you’re doing better Ms. Foster” He said sympathetically “Lately, I heard rumors about you not feeling well”. His hands were off table and trying not be a heavy guest, for he really never wanted to interfere but to ask about you. Elevate your eyebrows calmly to nod “I feel… better.”  
“Well?” you asked accompanied with rested arms on the table. You can figure what his concerned eyes beholding, which are packed with lots other questions, but you don’t want to disclosure or go through his curiosity and so you asked “How are the Rooks so far?”  
“The Rooks! Yes. Yesterday some had bruises and one lost his teeth, uhh… ”  
“Bruises? Broken teeth?” you wondered and triggered John’s attention and immediately he spoke “In Lambeth there’s been several strange assaults from a demon with two giant claws as they refer to him, named as ‘Spring Heeled Jack’, Haven’t heard of em?”  
Shook your head, he continue “Yesterday and for the third time, the demon did ambushed some group of Rooks that were in the inactive district of Lambeth, this time they all were injured but thankfully no deaths.” He sigh to open his crumpled hand “I was this close to strangle him but he smashed some kind of smoke bomb against the ground, I couldn’t see or breath… Honestly I still feel some dust scratching the back of my throat.”  
Guess it’s the last day of loafing. You took your papers to fold them harshly in your pocket and rise off the squeaky chair “C’mon, lead me to the location.”

 

Street lights were on as the night started absorbing the light from the sky. Humble houses filling the place and some leafless trees too, wide barely filled streets and some people circling around blazing fire and others were walking the sides. Just like a normal afternoon at the poorer district. John took you to the same location where that demon last seen at and he wanted to point out some bizarre etchings on a wooden house, four long cuts marked roughly through it and were climbing vertically to the house’s roof. You couldn’t identify them, placed your hand against the lines and scaled the depth of the ‘claws’, it was indeed a strange phenomenon.  
“Can you remember how that ‘demon’ looked like?” you asked  
“he’s! he’s got two horns on his head and glowing strange eyes and he was wearing a cape but it all was hazy because of the smoke. He also has a nasty laugh, which I can’t get out of my head.”  
You turned to him “Did you tell Jacob about this?” he shook his head “not yet, because I couldn’t find him.”  
Walked to him and placed your hand on his shoulder “I’ll take care of this mess, don’t worry. I’ll meet you near the Beach & Meryon factory… it’s the only place I can think of now, and if I took too long you come with backup. Now go.” You said then he lent you his pistol, cuz you are completely armed with nothing but a kukri then you walked away to start briefing with the people on the same street.  
Found a lady walking then you called her asking about the ‘demon’ but she’s like several people you encountered, didn’t want to talk about it. Climbed a house roof to observe the place and found some people gathering between an alleyway, you went there too saw an old man with a top hat on with a weary black formal suit sitting on a dark wooden chair and asked the same question to him “Excuse me sir, do you know about the ‘demon’ in this place?”  
“listen young lady, I don’t believe these delusions! That’s no demon, he’s a serial killer. But of course, I know about him, we all do, it’s everywhere. I come here every night hiding within these people from that lunatic until it all sorted out by the police.” He talked in raucous tone then muttered “ That asshole stole the peace out of this place, not to say it was peaceful before but ehh he certainty brought us worse.” Took the top hat off his balding head.  
“Do you know anyone who’s been attacked by him recently?” you asked  
“Every night he starts his homicide, next I hear people screaming and other swearing they saw a demon with horns and shite. I don’t have any relatives who’s been attacked by him, thank god! but I happened to see yesterday’s murder but only the blood covering their bodies not the killer-”  
Annoyed of this man’s useless chatter, sighted “Ok ok... but where can I find that place?”  
“It was a young woman called Anna, lived with her husband, oh they were the perfect young couple that every man and woman wish to have” continued his useless loquacity and you muttered a curse beneath “they used to live two houses from here.” He said as you thanked him fast and walked away but then he grabbed your wrist before you leave “Are you one of them?!”  
Slipped your arm off his grabbing “I’m literally asking you for information about the incident, how can I be.. do you find this sensible? Blockhead” you wry a smile then heard him yelling back to you but you continued walking away, slightly chuckling in fact.  
This place started getting darker and few rain drops were falling down your head, you reached the place and stood outside watching if there were some claw marks on the house then suddenly heard a scream not far from where you were standing at. You ran to where your ears lead you and witnessed a fading smoke behind a fence, found a man screaming the sentence “It’s HIM he’s real. He-had those giant claws! It was HORRIBLE.” as others were circling him begging “this demon has to be stopped before he kill another one” While you ran to the closest place where people were gathering, sitting on chairs and drinking together. You saw someone ascending a house with two horns on his head, cape and glowing eyes just as John described Spring Heeled Jack. He landed from atop and heard something thumped the ground and created gray wild smoke. Peering hardly and eventually saw him pulling a woman to his dagger, but he was unsuccessful since you pushed his figure strongly to hit a wall and you took your kukri out. Surged your sharp weapon to his head, his hand clutch your arm and toss it away but you held a firm grab onto the Kukri, next, his jagged dagger slashed a line onto your shoulder. Again, you threw him against the wall with a kick to his guts, lacerate his arm. Suddenly he smacked a smoke bomb onto the ground laughing cynically “It’s never that easy!” while you limped backward and bump to a table behind you. As soon the blurriness faded you dashed to where he might ran off to, discerned a fresh clear foot step against the wet mud leading to an open street across to the upright block “This must be his footsteps. So, we playing cat and mouse” you mumbled.  
Plod on till the last footstep that ended against a house, hoist your head and as expected, there were the claws again climbing the wall and right away pushed yourself up against the house’s window and climbed the roof and continued to the next house’s roof, even some crows has flown away of your fast plodding. He ran fast to a heavily guarded warehouse, and many blighters were from top to below guarding this suspicious place.  
“Hm… I wonder what they are heavily guarding?” you talked to yourself and walked to the edge of the lined roof. Wished you brought with you the rope launcher, but hopefully an opportunity will show for you to sneak in.  
Rough air started hitting through trees and stripping what lasted from them of leaf, rain was approaching this area too and you had to move on to that mysterious house as soon. You went down the road and walked around the place from a good far distance, making sure not getting seen, but also the rain and wind made this mission easier to do. Blighters where still watching but some went under the shelter of this house’s eaves, and you have found at then a sewer-hole that was slightly illuminated from within by what you guessed was lamp, might be Jack’s lair. You took the ladder down underground and what you saw wasn’t expected, saw some cultists, one his knees prying or such while two others where standing there, lit candles and Spring-Heeled Jack’s costume hanged on a suit form mannequin. Pulled the pistol in your hand and pushed it single handedly against the closest one’s head and casually asked “The hell is this place?” They answered aggressively and only lead you to shot them defensively, hit them all in nonlethal areas fast as a blink of an eye then their screams echoed in this room. Then you knelt down to one of them and asked “Where’s Spring-Heeled Jack?” he spat in your face, moved the palm of your hand immediately and wiped his spit off your cheek but then punched his face before standing up and scolding with sarcasm. They seem loyal and not welling to answer then suddenly you heard Jack’s shrill voice from behind speaking to you and laughing “Who are you to deny us our sport?” and threw again a smoking bomb that covered this whole small place “the scum of London are as based as animals, and we treat them as such! We take our inspiration from Jack, who knows how to treat lower classes!” he continues to laugh and immediately grabbed your arm whilst you try to bend his dagger off, you shoved him with your foot precipitously and he fell down laughing again but before you had him he used his smoke trick again and felt his sharp dagger cut straight through your leg; groaned and cried as your leg was throbbing in pain. You’ve felt it hurting but you forced to forget about it until this demon dies on your hand, you heard his footsteps standing and tottering behind you. Took your Kukri in hand and turned to thrust it in his chest, he chocked and stuttered but you pulled your weapon out his flesh to stab his skull and end him there.  
He collapsed as his blood was sliding out his skull, but you couldn’t care less but to sit down to tie your wound and get out of this place.

 

You made it out of that sewer hole and staggering your way to Beach & Meryon’s factory near by, thankfully the rain was unnoticeable and light for now but the air was still strong against your sore body. John was standing in the dark as you approached him then slide your back against the building, he knelt down asking what happened to you and worrying much.  
“It’s done, I stabbed his fucking skull.” You said hissing in pain “Just my legs got this…” he looked concerned then some bunch of Rooks surrounded you.  
“Do you need me call a doctor?” someone asked then you answered with no and took a deep breath out. “Have ye know who he was, that killer bastard?” another asked, you shook your head then heard John “Not the time ‘ere for questions, she’s hurt!”  
At that moment, you stood up “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine” gave him his pistol back but then continued “Let’s just celebrate, you choose the place.”  
They agreed then took an empty carriage by the side walk, it’s not a surprise anymore to you when someone steal a cart. Suddenly her memory prevails to your mind, and you started drowning in the memory lane. Remembering her pretty smile when she heard you uptight saying ‘don’t steal other people’s cart’ you gulped the anguish quietly as you looked out the carriage’s window. That time when she touched your cold hand to take the reign, she did clasp her warm palm to your hand but acted as if not. Ironically, you thought that if only she were to be here comforting you, it would be all good, because this dark void inside is growing awfully and dealing with some mission and killing had its own effect to destroy your health too but you know it’s impossible to have her now or maybe forever. John next to you suddenly said “This is Ed by the way” he introduced the one sitting in front of him “and the girl driving is Gladys and the one sitting next to her named Irving we call him Ire, cuz he get’s angry easily” he chuckled with Ed.  
“How charming” you giggled tiredly “How you all been doing after Jack’s ambush?”  
That Ed spoke “well, kind of better but we do miss four of us today because ye know, they were injured and needed rest.” Then you hummed, he asked “How’s your leg now Ms. Foster?”  
“It’s calming down. How about my look?! This white shirt never looked better huh?!” You laughed and pointed on the settled blood stains, and they laughed with you. “By the way, do you know which pub we’re going to?”  
“The one we always gather at, The George Inn, which is the boss’s favorite because it has perfect lined floor he says” Ed said  
John laughed uncontrollably and said “Mr. Frye said he got drunk once at the old pub we used to meet at and because- listen to this- because he looked down the unsymmetrical wooden lined floor he had a sever headache.” He laughed again “He just made that shit up to get away from that old pub.”  
You were confused but laughed too and asked “but why, what’s actually wrong with that pub?”  
“The barmaid kept treating him like shite but he didn’t want to deal with her so he told us to gather at a different pub with this lame excuse.”  
“How awful.” You questioned “Why treat him like that, what he did wrong?”  
“I’m not sure why she does that but Mr. Frye did liked to tease her tolerance and not taking it all seriously until she was crazy and testy for no reason, even made lies of him allegedly molesting her and last time she went on to throw bad words about his sister, Ms. Frye, to his face to force him leave.” “I can approve that last thing settled his decision because his face was filled with anger but he didn’t do anything.”  
Looked to John’s face “Bloody hell, she that mad! He did good but I would have supported him punching that witch”  
“We might see him at the pub then, he usually gets there when he is done with his work.” Ed said

Arriving at Gorge Inn, walked in with your new friends to this pub that supposedly have symmetrical floor and honestly it did have somehow perfect lines. It was wider and bigger than the one you usually went to, it was near the Thames river where it was occupied at this late slightly rainy time. Sat with John, Ed, Gladys and Irving on a round table where you can meet their faces. Ed had dirty blond hair, wide blue eyes and slender body. Gladys was a tall woman with short tied black hair and brown eyes, where as Irving was stocky and had longer brown hair. They all were familiar with the people at this place and were loud too, it felt like a thousand decades since you witnessed joy or cheerful people, they astonished you and you were watching their smiles and playful nudges and tease.  
“You are true heroine! You just rid off a deadly predator like a no big deal, ughh! wish I watched you taking him down” Irving thrilled. Gladys talked “That tosser uprooted my tooth in the back” she said and only then it was clear that her left cheek was puffy and swollen. “He got what he deserved, I’m not even interested of who he was as long as he’s a cold dead body.”  
Till the drinks were on the table, all five of you been drinking and babbling for solid hour and most importantly your leg was healing and your wounds were not in pain anymore. They started initiating questions about your recent state of gloom but you tried your best to appear drunk and slide your way out of it.  
“Do you by chance know anyone who’s good singer?” you asked  
“The one I know mostly isn’t available, but why is that?” Gladys asked.  
“You see I have umm- this…” You showed your paper of prose “Someone I know wrote this and wanted give it away to anyone who can sing.”  
Ed said taking the folded paper “I heard someone singing in the street last week and he got a voice that oblige me to throw some coins in his hat, would you want to see him and decide?”  
“No, just give it to him and say ‘the person wrote this will be forever thankful!’” you said and gulped your drink.

“Oh here he is!” Ed said looking behind you “See I told ye!”  
You turned your head to see Jacob Frye at the entrance door and spotting you there too, strides through the crowd to reach you expendably. The Rooks on the table were greeting him loud as he smiled to them but said “Glad to see all of you too, but can you please give me and Miss Foster here a moment for a private talk?” they didn’t give much care as of where to drink their drinks but as long as they keep their throats quench, and so they left their seats just as their boss ordered. It’s only you and Jacob now, he took a chair and sat on it backwardly and had this serious face on.  
You sat half drunk silently waiting for him to talk about the same topic that for some reason occupies everyone’s mind no doubt.  
He sigh… “What happened to you?” you didn’t reply, and clearly he isn’t talking about the fact that your clothes are stained in blood. He was extremely hesitant and choosing his words carefully all in all he was filled with solicitude “Tell me. Did. Something happened?” It became more difficult for him, although his eyes were begging for you to speak to spare him but still ‘silence’ was your answer because you did not want to risk speaking out to him, especially him and you were exhausted to talk of what’s been troubling you this whole time. And then he jumped to speak the question that’s bugging him “Something happened between you and Evie!?”  
Immediately you sigh “Oh fuck, so now we’re talking in that tone?!” rest your bending spine against the chair  
“What tone Lizzy?! So IS there something going on?” he asked while bending closer on the table  
“No!...” said in shaky voice and kept looking away hoping to find anything to twist this confrontation to.  
“NO?!” He chuckled and clasped his hands “Then try explain why both of you are seen in a ‘bad mood’ lately?”  
You shook your shoulders carless and took your cup of drink in your hand “You know, Jacob, you are a good man and brother too! Yeah I’ve heard of you and that crazy barmaid that used to throw shite at ye!” You said and drank between the sentences. As Jacob continued being concerned and absolutely not tricked by your weak try, but who cares as long as you are not talking about your problem “But you did not smack her face, even after all what she’s done.”  
“Well… ugh I wouldn’t hit a citizen, especially a lady!!!” he answered in provoking whisper  
“And a gentleman too! This man right here is full package.” You yelled then said “I would punch her face for ye, just if you lead me to her!”  
Jacob’s hand was cupping his chin as he sighed, he was troubled in between you and Evie as it seems “You’ll just keep ignoring anything I say. Look! I don’t know what exactly happened between both of you but let me clarify something okay. You don’t know my sister more than I do and she’s been suffering those past days just the same as you did, and that you can’t deny. Whenever I talk of you she’s touchy or she’ll shut my mouth instantly.” He looked up your morose face that apropos his conjecture and yet you spoke nothing “Just know even if she acts perfect and impassive she still can do mistakes during that too…” Then with a light joke he brightened the dark night a bit “She opposed my idea of creating the Rooks, biggest mistake she done” he giggled while you smiled too, which comforted him.  
You said lightly “without your Rooks I would have been worse, they helped me through my worst, and I’m thankful for that.”  
“Pleasure!” Jacob smirked. You looked at your glistening drink quietly then he said “Lizzy, I need you tomorrow to come to this same pub at this exact time!”  
“Why?” you asked  
“Just come here at any cost!”  
“No, no Jacob, tell me why? What are you going to do?”  
“It’s- about the thing you found inside a music box”


	10. ChapterTen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER.  
> (I'll post this now so I stop editing! lmao) It just perfectly set on 10 chapters and the final one is very appropriately on Valentine's day, so we'd celebrate forgiveness and understanding too not only love.  
> My aim since I started writing this one was to reach 10.000 word and more, and I have successfully reached way above the goal. My dear readers, I love you and I thank you very much for reading and commenting on my work. It brings me a bright day when I receive one.

Jacob was determined much that you woke up this morning with the thought of it. He might be really excited for something he found about that music box, he might be. Last night after you agreed to Jacob’s request, you walked home with the company of him and you just realized that he only now knew where you live at and it was funny, counting the many visits from his sister to you. He reassured you to come at the same pub in the same time, like if he was the type to arrive on time for a meeting or even arrive.  
Odd weather today, it was sunny then rainy and then it was both but either way it was cold, even your room’s floor was freezing. You were looking at that particular book that you’ve left unfinished, ‘Pride and Prejudice’, it was never your habit to leave a book half read. However, this book was left because of the aching memories that follows it, when you read it that night as you dote on her thought; the same night when she came to knock on your door agitated and worried on her reckless brother. You started to despise the book cover as it jabbed your chest every time you looked at it unwillingly on the shelve. You snatched the book, opened it where the book tag was placed. Chapter 12 where you left it and exactly on the line “She attracted him more than he liked —” Clapped the book furiously, it’s no use. You threw it on the messy bed, and pulled the smoking pipe just to smoke it, To do what she told you not to do, in fact she doesn’t listen to herself too and neither Jacob too.  
Before time, you were there at the busy pub and on the same table too. Jacob was late and still he didn’t show up to this place it’s been 15 minuets and these people around you were getting on your nerve with their screams and cheers. You looked them sneering and ordered your final drink of gin and deeply knowing you’ll never visit any pub after this, and you’ll continue the work in this city for a while then leave to pay a visit to your abandoning father.  
submerged your brain with intoxication in a goodbye conception to this place that held you through this hard period, a goodbye to every little or big thing that troubled you through this journey. You'll leave it all unruffled like you've never been at this place, leaving no trace to follow and will dedicate the future to heal until god-knows when. Still acknowledging this fissure inside your chest that was left after this mess, it's as if a surgeon have opened your dislocated chest to pull the organs outside this constricted body, because it feels empty like a cold void. The commiseration upon yourself was fading at then and you then knew it's sign that it's time to move on with what's left from you, but a last true goodbye to what's mostly enervated you, the memories of what illuminated your dark corner when you were silently depressed. lament your love.  
You're leaving it all, this time it's decided.

Minutes past until a hesitant shadow was glimmering behind the door which must be Jacob and in your face a simple smile was drawn, then your lips were melted down, as your pupils witnessed this person turning to you, who were not Jacob.

Evie. you were sitting staggered, her face was hesitant behind her committed pose. She walked closer and every step counted was like a knock onto your numb soul then she was in front of you to steal it once again, clasping her hands on her waist then she spoke with her doleful eyes away “Jacob necessitated this job to me, he got something that need his attention immediately.”  
Then you chortled in your seat “No fucking way Jacob.”  
She said “He kept importune me to meet you in here. Take you to the vault we've discovered.” Evie said to ‘clear’ things out.  
You with your hand on your face laughing couldn’t hold this bitter giggle from showing. Evie was still standing silent, you continued then laid your back on the chair “take me wherever you want, love.”  
Her prim moue toward your flirty words were intensely fake, you stood up and followed behind her.  
The misty sky was dripping little rain at the moment, you didn’t care but to watch Evie’s uncompromising attitude. Although your heart was hurt and abandoned, it still crave her touch, look, her love, it still adore her. Your corpse has forgot to ask where you’re going, it only wanted to get the best of this faint warm feeling at least the last of it, even when she act that way you still sense her love in the way she’s preventing herself from you. It’s hard for her to hide it and she’s the best at hiding emotions, it approved you that she loved you too and it gave you a skeptical hope to try.  
“The hidden vault is underground.” She said pointing to a sewer tunnel, walked in with you only following. It was dangerous to jump off the obstacles around while having a fresh injured leg from yesterday, but you did. Next thing you saw an astonishing vault, it had something heavily protected in the middle and it was attached all around with lines of rails? You shook your head, explored it with your eyes. Evie had to pour her knowledge and fill in the awkward silence. “It’s Michael Reuge’s vault... He’s an-”  
“I know that mad man, found a treasure and hid it within musical keys.” You walked a bit “Didn’t know I’d find it 'ere.” Next Evie brought out a small music hoop then insert it in one of the many small structures around the place, you walked closer to her and watched, heard a clicking sound followed by little pretty melody in the air.  
“This is the one you found, more to go.” Evie said as she walked away to the exit and you followed her like a shadow.  
You opened a discussion anticipating more from her, awkwardly you asked "So... care to tell me how you found this?"  
Simply answered "Jacob did."  
Both of you stepped out the sewers and walked few steps away under the open rainy sky, suddenly you crouched hissing “ughh!” holding your sore leg and got Evie’s attention immediately.  
“What happened?” she crouched to you after a confused pause.  
You tried to stand on your own “My leg was injured.” Evie hesitantly helped carrying your arm in her caring hands, and you started walking to the road to home, which is conveniently in the same city. She offered to take a carriage but you deliberately walked and she had to go with it. Her touch is creating all sort of feelings within you, it makes you shudder weak strongly. Under the falling rain you walked with an exposed head  
“You didn’t bring a coat, here.” Evie was about to take hers off and lend it to you but you refused to let her and shook your head “alright then.”  
Her head was covered where as yours was getting wet and it soaked under and on your shirt though you never understood why someone would want to hide from the rain’s blessing. You looked up to the sky and smiled to the rain thanking it for uplifting your spirit, and for bringing Evie closer to you.  
It alleviated your heavy overthinking, and thought you may need to figure out both of you, ditching pride and use your minds instead to communicate. Simplicity will help clear the mud and reach through her ambiguous mask she put out to the world.

 

Reached your hand to the door to your apartment building and Evie didn’t leave your side. Climbing the dry stairs with her and crossing the old plight, the hole in the stairs, which Evie was stuck in long ago and it refreshed your memory. The echo of your shoes and her opening the door handle was all there is, you spoke ‘help me’ faintly to onus her with you, giving you a hand to sit on the bed's edge and you barely let her arm off you but she took it in a fashionable manner. Evie stood looking sympathetic at you, you felt dreary of the darkness initiating again inside your chest and bones you asked calmly “Can we talk? Please?”  
She replied fast making sure she turns away faster “take care.” She almost escaped to the door if not for your fast embracing arm behind her, you sealed her arm but she didn’t fight back and so you sway a little as you hugged her from behind. Contained her mightily; never let go, you felt her moving body once again against your hand, it never fails to make you want to devote all time of your life to only love her. “I lied like you did, my leg doesn’t hurt much.” you joked as your wet hair was dripping on her shoulder. Took her hair down then in-breathed her hair scent and glide your lips onto her sensitive neck, little slow kisses were able to make her breath deep and watch her vagary to mend into your hug. Her arms were caged inside yours as she threw her head little back and didn’t shy away her feelings as if she was anticipating for a moment like this in her dreams, then you whispered to her ears “I’m tired of this, Evie you’re too.” “I let everything go but I can never let you go, while I still mad in love, I love you my love.” Tightened your arms around her, she sighed it.

Evie fitted perfectly between your shoulders, your clothes were getting you chilly but she kept you warm. Kissing her shoulder stronger “Say you love me like you used to, I yearn to hear you say it” then licked her neck and her body was tingling for you.  
"Let down your guard you're with me, I want your authentic self. Say what's troubling your pretty mind, tell me, I'm your lover."  
Her susceptible lies couldn’t cover up much and she was vulnrable under your awning shadow suddenly spilled her chocked words “I'm afraid." "I can’t bear the truth of me hurting you but I too don’t ever want something bad hurt you for all your life” Evie puled as you rubbed her shoulder behind her coat “I’m sorry” she shivered while apologizing  
“wohh wohh, don’t say that. What would hurt me” you almost whispered to her cheek and still held her tightly.  
“Everyone I know you know, you maybe targeted from their gaze, judgment. Worst if they left us and never came back or..” she gulped her dry throat in the middle of her doubtful guessing then you kissed her damp cheek.  
You asked calmly “but why you'd throw our love? we're together in this, you could have spoke to me and saved yourself from this pressure and headache.”  
“I thought I'd protect you. I didn’t know what to do” she whimpers through the little tears “I’m very sorry”  
"Don't say sorry, Turn to me” You said then released her, sliding her coat off her dry shoulder, watching her turn slowly to watch her beloved eyes subdue the tears in and it twinge your heart. You held her discomposed hands then suddenly went down on one knee, the room submerged in silent before you spoke “I will get myself a different name if I have to and merry you under it.”  
“No no no no please I don’t deserve it, I don’t want you to live hidden in your own life and cause you more damage than I have already caused” she didn’t know what to do.  
“I will protect you and defend you, I will never be ungrateful for the slightest chance that bring me closer to you. I love you much that it hurt my chest and overwhelm it” you wooed her and still holding her hands “Evie Frye, will you-”  
Evie flop on you and smack your back to the floor, which made a plonk sound, she kissed you and the taste of your lips brought her only closer. Tilt her head while laying on your body as a pillow to kiss you tenderly and play with your senses, her elegant hands were placed on your chest and climbing around your neck while her hair was tickling your cheeks. Your hair was ruffled by her fingers then her pretty lips brushed on your neck and her hot breath on your cold neck was something that got you off, her body was agglutinated on you. Evie took to your ear to say and droplets still on her cheeks “I love you, more than you do. You don’t understand.” 

“Oh yeah!?” You smiled looking her ocean plash eyes while her cute freckled nose touching yours. You wrapped your arms on her and stood to carry her, she squealed and held your neck. Put her strongly on your bed as her tears were wiped with your thumb, nuzzled her cheek as she hugged you “Excuse me while I demonstrate my love on your body.”  
Then your hands came as surprise, pounced and grabbed on her breast as she faintly gasp. Pressed your wet lips on her and her little noises were capable to make your hips shudder. You smiled as your tongue was in her mouth, licking her wet tongue throw you on the edge.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” You said then she arched her back and crossing her legs.  
“Do you feel the heat?” you asked and she nod with her coy eyes avoiding confrontation "Can I make love to you then?"  
“Wait can we do it yet?-“  
“We’re alone here and our bodies yearn to touch” you said then shyly pulled the counterpane onto your back and on her, she too was blushing madly so you opened her trouser and pulled it all the way off and then it was your turn. Evie was staring at you as you got half naked in front of her, sat on her naked waist and asked “Tell me now, you touched yourself before?” in tease you asked and looked into her eyes, she blushes red and cover her face “I…” she cutely giggle but still hiding her face “once placed a pillow- between my thighs, because I thought of, y o u” you gulped and blushed hard.  
“Did you, imagine me. Instead.” You had to ask out of curiosity.  
Her arm covered her whole face faintly said “yes~” You tried to pull her arms off then met her true face that was filled with desire and lust, she breathed heavily “Excuse me” you slide down her skin, under the counterpane. Evie bite her lips not knowing what she’d feel. Then your lips touched her wet clits and she jolted and gasped loud, your mouth didn’t leave her at then and only twirl on her as her thighs were extremely quivering “fuck!” Evie cursed for the first time since you ever met her, and you didn’t know what to do but to put your lady part on hers to press it repetitively and it did enough to make her crazy with her moaning, her thick thighs sealing your waist and kept you going. You were getting heat up, and both your body were spewing viscous orgasmic cum, you felt it beating non-stop afterwards and felt pleasurable nothing to compare it next you asked "How does it feel my love." and Evie was moaning “you're heavily.” And you went in with your fingers and she moaned the pain between her waist until her face was getting orgasmic and left her laying tired. You too needed to lay in so you covered both of your bodies under the counterpane and hugged her tight.  
Evie was looking you in the eyes and her hand was on the back of your head, her wavy hairs were between your fingers before you caressed her velvety cheek. She whispered airly "I want this moment to last." you kissed her forehead.  
"Come with me to Wales, we can make more." you said brushing her black hair behind her hair.  
"You're leaving? why? When?"  
"Soon I'm going home, see my dad, clear my head."  
"This city and my duties are squashing my sanity, honey." her palm resting on your jaw, her silvery voice infected your mind "I will follow you around the world, but will you continue with me here before we can leave?"  
"Too young yet too serious." you said in levity  
Evie responded in levity too "and you're too young yet act like an old one"  
You giggled "...You worth waiting for." then flirted, her spellbinding smile digged in the pillow made you smirk.

 

Were sitting on the bed enjoying each's company and eating, inattentive to every little thing around, it was only your sweetheart in her white shirt and bare legs and your hands interlacing together. Glimmered as never before, you loved her naked soul more than ever.  
"Does that mean yes?" you asked while watching her suddenly.  
"Yes what?" she asked, you smiled to say "Will you merry me?"  
Her eyes gracefully moved "I would. but I'm not ready yet."  
You giggled to not be taken seriously "It's fine, I know you're still anxious but, either way you're mine."  
The loving palm of yours took her chin for a sensational slow kiss, your thumb stroke her mushy lips then pressed yours to hers.

________________________________________

Going onward to finish what was left in this city, which was not much.  
Until that time come you and Evie are leaving this place together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note: " See ye in different one.  
> ありがと。"


End file.
